Madara's Legacy
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: Read Author's Note and you shall see. REWRITE!/Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! First I want to say is that is not the other story my wife wanted me to write, no this is a story that I had just thought up a few hour ago and just decided, why not. But I can tell you one thing, this story will probably be taking the spot of The Second Chance. I mean I would have loved that story but I just lost all motivation to continue that story and decided to write this one to take it's place. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, Ha!, never will.**

 **Oh before I forget, this is back during the Warring Era at the beginning.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Madara Uchiha..._

 _Many things come to mind when people hear that name..._

 _Fear..._

 _Respesct..._

 _Admired..._

 _Hated..._

 _Those are just some of the things that people think of when they hear his name. But the one thing that people can't imagine they hear his name is..._

 _Father..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhh!" a woman screamed out in pain as she felt the worst pain she had ever experienced outside of combat, no actually, screw that, she'd choose combat a thousand times over this. Some maybe assume that she's being overdramatic, I mean, what exactly is it that would cause this woman to choose a life or death situation over what she's going through, well that's an easy answer to give because she's going through what almost every woman has to go through to bring in their most loved treasure...

Childbirth.

The woman had slightly tanned skin, vivid green eyes, femimine facial features, and two scarlet dots on her forehead. She has long, white hair which was divided in typical zigzag hair parting with two seperate partings on either side of her face. At the moment, she is wearing a patient's gown. This woman is Kagura Kaguya.

Standing right beside her with her right hand in both of his, is her secret lover and father of her upcoming child, Madara Uchiha. Madara was a handsome fair-skinned man with mid-back spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint that cover most if not all of his right eye which are charcoal black. Although in his mid-twenties, he has prominent creases developed under each of his eyes. At the moment, Madara was wearing a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.

Madara is reputed to be one of most powerful ninjas in the Warring Era along with his former best friend/rival Hashirama Senju. After his father past away 5 years ago, Madara was selected by his fellow clan members to take up the reigns as Clan Head, with his little brother, Izuna, as his right hand man.

He was known to be basically as the idealistic Shinobi, always in control of his emotions. Never allowing anyone to see what he was feeling, or letting his emotions control him. He also was said to be a man with a high tolerance of pain. Which is why if anyone saw him now, they instantly assume he was an imposter.

"Ahhh Kagura-chan, your crushing my hand!" Madara screamed in pain to his secret lover.

Kagura gave the deadlist glare that she could under the circumstances, "I'm crushing your hand? SO THE FUCK WHAT? I'M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD! DEAL WITH IT! AHHHH!" Kagura yelled before she felt a large pain spike right through her.

"Your doing great Kagura-sama." the couple's doctor told her.

"IF I'M DOING SO GREAT, THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL IN PAIN!" Kagura yelled once more as she squeezed Madara's hand even tighter in consolation of her pain.

"Ugh!" Madara grunted when he felt the bones in his hand start to shatter. ' _If this kid doesn't come now, the only way my hand will be fixed is if I ask_ _ **that man to do so**_ _.'_ Madara thought to himself.

Kagura truly felt as if she was going to die, and she truly felt herself losing consciousness and she's a woman who had been stabbed through the stomach with a flaming sword and walked away as if nothing happed but that's a story for another time...

Just when Kagura felt her consciousness leaving her, she heard possibly the most relieving and most welcome noise she'd ever heard, "Waaahhh!" a loud cry went throughout the room, bringing a wide and proud smile to the lone male in the room and a tired one to the mother's.

"Congratulations Madara-sama, Kagura-sama, its a boy." the doctor said after cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning the child he hands the baby to the newly proud father, who truly couldn't keep the smile off his face even if he wanted too.

Madara gazed at his newborn son and felt the happiest he had ever felt as he looked at him. His son had gained his mother's slightly tanned along her white hair that had a blue tint in it and two scarlet dots on his forehead. He gained Madara's charcoal colored eyes, meaning he has a chance of activating the sharingan(Madara hopes), along with Madara's facial structure. In essence he was the perfect mixure between Madara and Kagura.

"Madara-koi, lemme see him." Kagura said tiredly. Madara walked over and as gently as he could, handed Kagura their child.

"He looks like us." Kagura cooed her son as he played with her finger.

"Yes, yes he does." Madara said as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"What should we name him?" Kagura asked her lover.

"Why don't you choose, you did most of the work of bringing him into this world anyway." Madara said as he smiled his little family.

Kagura took a thinking pose as she absently continued playing with her son then she gained a wide smile, "I got it." she said finally after a few minutes. She looked at her lover, "I want to name him Naruto, after my father." she said with a sad smile.

Madara gained a confused expression, "Fishcake?" he asked, only to once more receieve a deadly glare from his lover.

"It means Maelstrom." she said firmly, Madara just raised his hands in defence, so she turned back her child and said once more, "Naruto Uchiha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **5 Years Later-**

Its been 5 years since the birth of Naruto Uchiha, and Madara still feels as if he's on cloud nine. Not once in his entire life has he felt as happy as he has since his son's birth. Kagura had been the same. They could literally say that Naruto was their little beacon of hope.

The only thing that brought Madara and Kagura down from their high was the fact that they had no safe place to raise him. At first Madara wanted to raise him with the Uchiha Clan but had instantly put that idea down since Naruto was half-Uchiha and half Kaguya, the elders would instantly put Naruto on the front lines, since even if he couldn't activate his Sharingan, he'd be able to activate his Shikotsumyaku. And it would be a cold day in hell before Madara allowed anyone to use his son as a weapon.

They didn't even entertain the idea of raising him with the Kaguya Clan since Naruto may open the Shikotsumyaku, they'd either ostricize him in jealousy of his ability like they did Kagura or use him like the Uchiha Clan would.

Izuna, Madara's little brother, had offered a solution. He told them to raise him away from both clans, that way they'd be able to train him at their own leisure and when they deem him ready, they could just return and introduce him to the Uchiha Clan, and if the Elders wanted to put him out on the frontlines, then at least he'd be strong enough to survive.

Madara had thought it over and agreed with his brother's logic but Kagura was still strongly against it since she didn't want her baby boy fighting in a pointless war but eventually Madara had worn her down to finally see it from a logical standpoint and not a parental view. She wasn't happy, nowhere near it and Madara had the multiple cuts and bruises to prove it, but she agreed but only after he's awoken and mastered the Sharingan to it's full capabilites would they return, along with able to control his Shikotsumyaku to a point where he'd easily be able to dense his bones to a subconscious level, which Madara and Izuna agreed, though Izuna was joked that he'd probably never be able to see his little nephew but Kagura had heard him and hit him over the head as a result.

So it was the week after Naruto's birth that the parents had set off from the Uchiha Clan, after Madara gave some half-assed explanation about finding more power for his eyes along with needing Kagura's help since she's the outsider and leaving Izuna in charge of the Clan as a result, the young family had set off to live on the edge of **Hi No Kuni,** right near **Ta No Kuni** , there they built a small little house so that they could live till Naruto was strong enough to survive the cruel worl they lived in.

They had at Kagura's insistence, though Madara would say demands, decided to not begin training Naruto till he was 4 but they had begun letting him read all about Shinobi's and such from the time he was 2 and both were happy to see that Naruto picked up thing quite quickly for a toddler, by the time he was 1, he was able to walk, and could run, or run about as much as a toddler could anyway, that very same year. When he was two, he could speak and had learned how to read. By the time he was 3, he could already have conversations with his parents.

When he was 4, like they had agreed, they had begun his training, first they began with opening his chakra, which they pleasantly found him to have a good amount for someone his age, it was almost the amount Madara had when he was his age, but still smaller. They also had him begin his physical conditioning, like running laps, push-ups, etc.

They had a scary moment when Naruto was 4 and about to turn 5. Madara, after getting the go-ahead from Kagura, had begun teaching Naruto Ninjutsu. When Naruto had done the required hand-signs to the Uchiha Clan's Passage of Rite jutsu, **Gōkakyū no Jutsu** , he had overestimated the amount of chakra to put in the technique and had nearly blown himself up as a result.

Luckily, Madara knew some Iryo Ninjutsu and had quickly healed his son of any burns but it was all for not, because apparently when Naruto had nearly blown himself up, something happened that made his parents both happy, and sad.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Naruto-kun!" Madara and Kagura screamed out once they both saw and felt the small explosion. They both ran towards the small lake near their house, since Kagura was slightly faster, she made their first and quickly looked her son over._

 _"Madara!" she shouted in a hurry since the steam was flowing off of Naruto's body which was blocking her view of him and the area around him was still too hot to get any closer._

 _"Right._ _ **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu**_ _" he called out as he spat a water bullet around the area around his son in order for him and his lover to get within distance of their pride and joy._

 _Once she felt the heat disappear, she didn't waste any time and quickly jumped to where her son was but she was left shocked at what she found as she gasped._

 _"What is it?! Is he alright?!" Madara yelled before he jumped to where they were as well and his eyes widened at what he saw._

 _There was his son, bones sticking out of him over his body as if in a way to protect him._

 _"He unlocked it." Kagura said in a voice barely above a whisper as tears gathered in her eyes at the beginning her son's life of torment._

- **Flashback End-**

Since that day, they had, unfortunately had to up Naruto's training but in order to ensure that they didn't have a repeat, they spent the next 6 months working on his chakra control.

Right now we find Naruto and Kagura, with Madara sitting on the side, in the middle of an intense sparring session.

"Ugh!" Naruto cried out as he was kicked away from his mother. Naruto was the perfect mix of his parents, he was 3'4 and weighing in at 40lbs. He had a slight tan like his mother, he also had her white hair with a blue hue in it and scarlett dotts on his forhead, but he didn't have her zigzag in his hairline like she did. He had Madara's black eyes, meaning he could get the Sharingan, but neither parent wanted him to focus on that, especially Madara, that's why they had both stressed repeatedly to Naruto that even if he were to activate it, all it'd be was another tool for him to use, like his Shikotsumyaku. His personality was the perfect mix between their's as well since while he could be as serious as his father during a battle, he could still be as foul-mouthed and short tempered as his mother once their done.

"Uh uh uh uh Soichi-kun, you gotta be faster than that." Kagura taunted her son as he got back to his feet. Kagura really hadn't changed over the past 5 years. Though that's only outwardly, internally she had changed a lot over the years, she had cut down on her cursing because she didn't want her son to hear them though they still slip out occasionally and unfortunately her son is always around to hear them and had picked up her bad habit but she always was tried, unsuccessfully, to not use them.

"Damnit, I could of sworn I had her that time." Naruto cursed quitely to himself, knowing what would happen if his mother heard him use one of the words he'd heard her use all the time, unforunately he underestimated her hearing.

"What's that I hear? Did I just hear you say that you want to up the intensity? Well, hey soichi, this is your training session, I guess. **Yanagi no Mai!** " Kagura said before she blurred away.

Off to the side, Madara jus looked at the scene with a sigh, he loved his lover, he truly did, but sometimes she does not know the meaning of restraint. This wasn't the first time she had increased the training after hearing her son let lose a curse that he heard from her by the way, but Madara wasn't going to point that for many reasons, one being that his lover had a hell of a short temper, and once it was released, it felt like dealing with the equivalent of fighting a Bjuu, not that Madara would know, mind you, but Madara had more than once seen her lose her temper with someone in the Uchiha Clan that had mocked her or called her a stray dog because her clan kicked her out and she joined theirs as a freelance assassin, and Madara was not about to join those poor fools in the long list that had pissed her off.

He sighed again when he realized his son had gotten her short temper as well, Madara hadn't actually seen any evidence to this but following the fact that the only time he's calm, cool, and collected, like an Uchiha, is during a battle or spar session, he'd bet both of his eyes his son gained his mother's short temper like he did the rest of her personality.

"Shit!" Naruto screamed out as he quickly jumped out the way from one his mother's kicks, "What the hell, Kaa-chan?! That was the word you said I could use!" Naruto screamed at his mother

Madara sighed again as he saw a very recurring incident about to unfold.

Kagura stood still with her eyebrow twitching, "I most certainly did not!" Kagura yelled.

"Yes you did, you old hag, you told me that right after you nearly killed me in the last spar session!" Naruto yelled back.

"I wouldn't have tried to kill you, if you weren't so damn foul-mouthed!" Kagura yelled back.

"I wouldn't be so damn foul-mouthed if my mother would stop fucking cursing for one fucking day!" Naruto screamed out, losing his temper.

"What the fuck did you just say ya damn brat?! I outta grab a bar of soap and clean your filthy mouth! How the hell did I end up with brat who curses his own mother, I know damn well I didn't teach you any of this!" Kagura shouted, losing her temper as well.

"Fuck this! **Tsubaki no Mai**!" Naruto screamed out as he grew a sword from his hand and charged towards his mother at a speed that should be impossible for someone his age.

"Bring It! **Teshi Sendan**!" Kagura yelled as she shot tiny bones from her fingertips at her son, making sure not to make them as high speed as usual since this was her son after all and despite their regular occurance of cursing at one another, she did love him.

Madara got ready to jump in, since he knew this was usually the climax in their spars, Naruto would do one of many things, mostly in order to get within striking distance, and then Kagura would use this attack that though was low powered than usual, would still knock Naruto out since it was still to fast for him to see and act accordingly. But today, both Kagura and Madara was surprised at what they saw.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards his mother to at least earn a strike, when he saw and heard her call out the jutsu that would usually end this, Naruto tried to think of someway to counter this, someway to finally be able to beat her, though he loved his mother dearly, whenever they sparred, she never held back so that made it feel that no matter what Naruto did, he was never increasing.

He wasn't allowed to spar with his father till he activated the Sharingan, IF, he activates the Sharingan that is. He had heard how its usually activated during either a great stress or during a life or death situation, and though he's paid attention to when his mother and father had said that both Shikotsumyaku and Sharingan were nothing but tools, he couldn't help but wish for it, but not for the reason most Uchiha's do, he wanted to activate it to truly make his parents, or rather his father proud.

Madara doesn't know it but Naruto's seen the hopeful expression come over his face when he talks about the Sharingan and when or if Naruto will activate it. He knows that his father would love him regardless but to awaken his bloodline would truly make his father proud and that's what Naruto wants to do.

But how the hell could he if hasn't been in a life or death situation. His parents don't know this but Naruto has looked for multiple ways for him to awaken it in other ways, but so far he's come up empty. He's tried to get his mother to increase the intensity in their spars because the way they usually go, it couldn't be too far off to call it a real battle. It's only because of his father's medical ninjutsu that Naruto doesn't have scars from all their spars. So Naruto decided to see if he could force the awakening of his Sharingan by pushing as much chakra to his eyes as possible, which goes back to their training session.

Naruto saw all the bones coming towards him, so he pumped as much chakra as he could to his eyes and at first nothing happened but then he felt it, he felt a stinging sensation begin in his eyes and his vision became clearer, so much so that as soon as it got clear, he dodged, shocking his parents.

Naruto then threw his bone sword at his mother with great accuracy and decent speed, she didn't snap out of her shocked state till she felt a cut on her arm, "Shit!" she cursed before looked and saw her arm was cut which put her into an even more shocked state.

Madara on the other hand narrowed his eyes when he saw his son dodge, he knew he only way he should have been able to dodge the little bones was if he could see them and the only way he could of seen them is...

"Ha Kaa-chan, I finally won, I finally got a hit." Naruto cried out as he looked at his mother's shocked state and then looked over to his father and that was all the proof, Madara needed as he saw the evidence when his son looked towards him.

The Sharingan.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there it goes! I really don't have anything to say, I mean I already said it at the top but I guess I can repeat myself. This is not the other story my wife wanted me to post, this is my replacement story for The Second Coming in which I will take down a few hours after this is posted. The story just wasn't doing it for me, so I decided to re-vamp it to my liking, and I came up with this.**

 **Might not have been a great chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it because this was probably the best way for me to introduce it in under a few hours of sleep, but hey again I say, I'm my worst critique.**

 **And I know Madara would probably, more than likely, never act like this but I wanted to show a different side to him before he became the megalomaniac we all came to know and hate/love, along with respect.**

 **Now I want to reassure some people who probably think this Naruto will be cursing all the time, well let me tell you right now, he won't. He's just in a phase where he copies everything his parents do or say, as he grows older, so too will his mindset, which will slowly but gradually become more Madara-like. He will still have a short temper like his mother though.**

 **Now to the part, many of you have been waiting for pairing:**

 **NarutoxKushinaxMikotoxTsumexTsunade**

 **MinatoxMebuki**

 **There that should satisfy a lot of people, Minato nor Fugaku will get with Mikoto, and I just haven't seen many NarutoxTsume pairings and I love Kushina and Tsunade as pairing with Naruto so it works out completely. Though I will say now, NO Yuri scenes or anything of that nature. Have no problem reading them, but I will not write them, for the simple fact none of those women, at least to my knowledge, have done anything of that kind.**

 **Anyway, I got nothing else to say soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! I am back at you all with another chapter. I finally ironed out how I wanted this story to go and I think or at least hope you all like it. I can't promise that this story will always be updated or even if it will occasionally get updated, all I can say is that I'll do what I can, and really isn't all that you could ask of me? ...Yeah even I said that was bullshit and in bad taste. Anyway, enough of my pointless rambles, enjoy my story!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **bigfan22: I like Minato's character as well and that's why I'm giving him Mebuki. I hate how fanfiction has made her character seem like some giant bitch like how her daughter acted in the beginning of the series. I don't really know how her character is, so technically she is like an OC, she just already has a preset. Also, I'm kinda doing this because, even though she was a bitch and pretty much useless in the beginning, I'm actually pretty neutral to Sakura's character. Its hard not to be, I mean sure I like Hinata's character waaaay better but oh well.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: I already have it all planned out...well mostly.**

 **Rembul: Uh uh, no way in hell is Sakura going to be a fan girl in any of my stories, I'd freeze hell over twice myself before I let that happen. I hold no love for her but I also hold no hate, I'm truly neutral with her. I can't say she won't have a crush but if anything it'll be like a Rin crushing on Kakashi thing, she likes him but won't be afraid to tell him like it is or stand up to him. And if what I planned works out, she'll need to.**

 **hornet07: Tomato, Tom** _ **a**_ **to, but thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this plot so ha!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **3 Years Later-**

It's been 3 years since Naruto's awakened his sharingan and ever since then Naruto's training in everything has picked up. He had more serious training sessions with his mom, who he believes has some sorta vendetta out against him because of his language(That he learned from her!). But the major thing that had changed is Naruto's relationship with his father.

Madara, like he agreed, had instantly began training Naruto after he activated his Sharingan, and Naruto couldn't be happier. At the same time, he also couldn't be more misarable, if he thought his training with his mom is brutal, he could truly call his father's training true Hell. His father, like his mother, didn't pull any punches but unlike his mother, his father knew restraint, not much but it was enough.

His father was also something of a perfectionist, if he thought Naruto had made a mistake, he made him do over again repeatedly till he got it right, even withheld more training till he mastered it. For example, after years of putting it off and having Naruto work on perfecting his chakra control, they had allowed him to try again with the **Gōkakyū no Jutsu** and to their happiness he got it right this time, but Madara wanted Naruto to be so profinect with it that it would only take 1 hand seal, that had taken Naruto about 6 months before he was able to learn another jutsu but like the last was only limited to it till perfection.

So overall, though his parents were slave drivers when it came to training, it was well worth it...sorta.

Another thing that had started to change was Naruto had begun to curse less and less, something Kagura was more than happy about. What she didn't know was Madara had sat Naruto down and threatened to stop teaching him if he didn't stop cursing so much. They still slip out from time to time but luckily, for Naruto anyway, it doesn't occur often.

Right now we find the family of three standing out in a field, today was a special day, today was the day they find out what Naruto's Elemental affinities are. Sure they already know that he has an affinity towards fire but every Uchiha has that, and Madara was beginning to believe that fire just might not Naruto's main affinity based on how much he still sometimes struggles with it.

"Ok Naruto-kun, today we are going to find out and work on your Elemental Affinities." Madara said. He, like his wife, hadn't really changed much over the course of three years. Their growing days were pretty much over, the only growing they would do, is older, though even Madara with all his power and wisdom would never comment on such a thing around his lover.

"Hai, Tou-san." Naruto said. Naruto was a little tall for his age at 4'2, but it wasn't a big deal for them. His hair had grew longer as well, it was now chin-length and was parted to frame either side of his face. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants. Also, since he completed the Uchiha Clan's right of passage, Madara had sown the Uchiha emblem on the back of all of his clothes, which Naruto wore proudly.

"First, what can you tell me about Elemental Affinities?" Madara asked.

"Elemenatal or Nature Transformations as some would call it, is an advance form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate kind of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the nature of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities." Naruto said, "The Five Elements Nature Transformations are the most fundamental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. Each of the five elements are either stronger or weaker towards one of more of the elements. For example: Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water, Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire, Lightning is strong aginst Earth but weak against Wind, Earth is stong against Water but weak against Lightning, and Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth." Naruto finished.

"Correct Naruto-kun," Madara said with a proud smile on his face that was mirrored by his lover, "but there are a few more things that you left out. If an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique." Madara said while his son nodded his head in understanding. "But enough of the history lesson, it's time we figure out what your elemental affinities are." Madara said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Take this paper and push your chakra through it, after what happens I'll tell you what it means." Madara said, cutting his son off from asking a question.

Naruto took the paper and did as is father told him, and the first thing the paper did crinkle completely then it split down the middle and lastly one sides burst into flames while the other became wet.

At first, Madara and Kagura looked at their son in shock, while it wasn't uncommon to have more than one element, it was extremely rare to have more than 2 and their son had 4!

Finally, Madara snapped out of his daze when he saw his lover run up to their son and pick him up in a bone crushing hug and yelling about how happy and proud she was, and he saw his son look confused but hugged his mother nonetheless. Madara cleared his throat, "Ok, Naruto-kun, first I want to tell you how proud I am as well, and here is why, Naruto-kun it is not uncommon to have more than one element, it seems you are part of a rare breed as you seem to have not 1, not 2, not even 3 but 4 of the 5 elements at your disposal with Lightning being your primary/stongest one." Madara said to his son as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I hope you know that your training from here onwards is going to pick up, it's going to pick up to levels where you actually may come to believe that your mother and I hate you and are trying to kill you but I assure you that that is not the case. Since you have two extremely powerful bloodlines, not to mention the fact that you have the opportunity to master most of the elements faster than even I. Are you ready for what you are about to go through?" Madara asked his son with a serious expression on his face, he even activated his Sharingan to emphasize the importance of what he was talking about, it worked since this was actually the first time that Naruto had ever seen his father activate his Sharingan on him.

Naruto was silent for a few mintues before he looked at his father with his incomplete Sharingan, which one of his eyes has 2 tomoe while the other still has one, and said "Hai Tou-san, I'm ready." with the most determined expression that either parent had seen from their son which made both of them that much prouder.

Madara stared at his son for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on his face, "Then let's begin." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **5 Years Later-**_

"Are you ready for this Naruto-kun?" Kagura asked her son worriedly. Kagura hadn't changed much over the years, except that she let her hair grow to her mid-back and had mellowed out over the years.

"Hai Kaa-chan" Naruto said to his mother with a stoic expression on his face. Naruto had grew up well over the years, his hair had grown to shoulder-length and is framing either side of his face while slightly covering his left eye. He's standing just a little taller than his mother's 5'2 frame at 5'3 and has an athletic figure that has him weigh about 120ibs. Naruto is wearing a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, with blue pants and bandages around his shins. Around his waist he has a white sash that's holding a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools.

It had been a hard 5 years for Naruto. He would even go so far as to say the last 5 years have been easily the worst 5 years of his entire life, hands down. Like his father had said his training had picked up and like he agreed, Naruto had gone through it all without a single complaint, but that didn't mean he didn't have one. Since Naruto's primary element was Lightning, he agreed to train that element last, so the first element he was trained in was Fire. Naruto had just finished learning his Lightning element last year in **Kaminari no Kuni**. His parents had agreed that when they would be forced to go back to the Uchiha Clan, they wanted Naruto to be at a level where Madara would have to actually try to beat him and Kagura would have to go all out, so they came to the agreement that to ensure he becomes that strong that he train in his elements countries with someone who had mastered it. Sure Madara had mastered every element but even he is willing to admit that there are people out there who are better than him.

The upside to all this is that Naruto had actually gained friends through his training. One of which is his best friend that he gained while in Lightning Country, A. The first time he had met, A had attacked Naruto, thinking he was an enemy but Naruto had easily defeated him since compared to his parents, A was newborn baby. But it was apparently Naruto's easy victory over him that had gained A's respect, which according to Madara, is quite hard to get from someone from Kaminari no Kuni.

Naruto and A had become such good friends that A tried to teach Naruto a move he had been working on called **Jigokuzuk,** but it didn't work out the way they had thought it would. But it wasn't a total loss, Naruto had created a move based of it, called **Rakiri.** A move that had quickly become Naruto's primary move, especially when he combines it with his speed, which he truly went though hell to get, and Shunshin, which he mastered to a level that even his father has trouble reacting to.

"Are you really, really sure you are ready Naruto-kun?" Kagura asked again. She couldn't help it, her son was about to join the Uchiha clan in one of their many many clashes with the Senju clan and she was deathly afraid of what could happen to him. Sure, her and Madara had trained him to their best abilities but all it takes is one mistake and he's dead.

Naruto cracked a small smile, something that had become a rarity as of late and said, "Hai Kaa-chan, I'm sure I'm ready and yes I have everything I need either in my bag or sealed away for easy access on the battlefield." Naruto said as he cut his mother off before she could ask another question.

Kagura just released a small smile, "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes, but you're my mother, you're suppossed to worry about me no matter what, it's your job." Naruto said.

Kagura looked at her son with so much pride then she hugged him tightly, "Be careful soichi, I don't care what any of those damn Uchiha say, you come back to safely, you hear me?" she said as she held onto her son, her pride and joy.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother, "Hai Kaa-chan, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

" **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu!** " Naruto said as he expelled a spiraling flamethrower onto an unlucky Senju clan member. He didn't give himself any time to think about the fact that he just committed his first kill as he quickly enganged another Senju member in a bout of Taijutsu.

He kicked his leg out, aiming to hit his opponent in the mid-section but he quickly dodged and swung a left handed jab and tried to sweep his leg to trip Naruto up but Naruto, using his speed grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder at another Senju member who was about to finish off an Uchiha clan member.

Naruto took the time to analze the battlefield. He could clearly see that though the Uchiha clan had committed a successful ambush, they were still down in numbers as they were dropping like flies to the Senju members. Truthfully Naruto didn't understand why they were fighting this silly war. And if he were a betting man, he'd neither does anyone else.

From what his father had told him of the Uchiha clan history, the Senju and Uchiha had been fighting for years, for what reason no one knows, but they have. It irritated the hell out of him that he's being forced to fight just to fight. Don't get him wrong, he's not a pacifist, far from it, his Uchiha _and_ Kaguya blood wouldn't allow him to become one, but if there is one thing that pisses him the hell off, its fighting without a cause.

What's his cause to fight now? To protect his mother and father? Ha! His parents could still kick his ass 7 ways to Sunday, along with his uncle kicking it all of the next week. For the pride of the Uchiha clan? Ha, while he does have pride for his clan, that's about as far as it goes. And from what he's seen of the Senju clan, besides a few members, they don't actually care to even be in this war.

"Yah!" Naruto heard as the man he threw had snuck back up on him as he was stuck in his thoughts. Naruto didn't move as he saw the sword about to decapitate him until...

 **CLANK**

The sword stopped dead in its tracks as it hit his neck, he had perfected the ability to make his bones dense enough to stop a blade, just like his mother had wanted him too.

The Senju member looked on in shock as his blade was stopped, he didn't have anytime to think on it as he felt a swift kick in the mid-section that launched him a few feet away. Before he could recover, he heard **Teshi Sendan** before he felt something small begin to pierce his body, he looked up and saw Naruto with his hand outstretched with a stoic expression before he pointed only his index finger at the man and a bone pierced between his eyes.

Naruto struggled to hold back his bile as he saw one of his bones just go through the man's head and out the other side. He quickly looked around for another opponent to fight before he threw up and lost the ability to continue fighting.

He saw a Senju member about to finish off another Uchiha member and shunshined in front of him with his bone sword already drawn and blocked the killing blow. He struggled to keep his ground as the Senju member, obviously was stronger then him.

"Hmph, so it seems as if you not only have the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan but the Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan as well." the Senju clan member said. Now that Naruto got a close-up look of him, he could feel the power rolling off him and it made him more than a little nervous. Sure it was nowhere near his father's, in fact, it felt a little bit around his uncle Izuna's.

He got wide eyed when that last thought hit him and it triggered a memory from him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **-Flashback- A year ago- Naruto Age-12**_

 _"Naruto-kun, how are your studies coming along?" a man said as he walked up to the preteen. The man was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it, He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools. This Naruto's uncle Izuna Uchiha, and co-leader of the Uchiha clan, he's also know to be the second highest power in the Uchiha clan after his brother and Naruto's father, Madara._

 _"They're coming along nicely Oji-san, I just keep getting Tobirama and Hashirama confused." Naruto said._

 _"Oh, well let me help you out there. Hashirama is the man that is most widely known to be able to control trees and plant-life, while his younger brother, Tobirama, is known to be able to control water to a degree that is almost completely unnatural. But you wanna know a sure fire way to be able to tell them apart?" Izuna said to his nephew._

 _"What?" Naruto asked._

 _"Hashirama is the only man on this plant that can match, possily overpower your father while Tobirama is the only one besides your father and Hashirama that can match me. He usually wears a blue samurai armor and has white hair with 3 red markings on his face._

 _Naruto looked at his uncle a little wide-eyed at that._

 _"Don't tell your mother or father I told you that, they want you to find that stuff out on your own but I think you should know it now because there will come a time when you might meet him on the battlefield and unlike his brother, who will possibly try to get you stop fighting, Tobirama will kill you unhesitantingly if he considers you a threat." Izuna said seriously, "Naruto-kun, promise me one thing, no matter what, if you find yourself in a battle against him, you will immediately retreat, don't be a hero, just get our of there and survive, promise me." Izuna said as he looked Naruto dead in the eyes._

 _Naruto stared his uncle in the eyes for a few minutes without responding, "...I promise Oji-san, I promise."_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now as Naruto stared at the man he was trying to hold off from killing an Uchiha brethern, he was able to identify him.

The man was average height, he was a fair-skinned and had with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. In combat, he wore blue armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armour he wore two bands on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri with the Senju symbol engraved on it. He was able to recognize him as Tobirama Senju, the co-leader of the Senju clan and also one of the only men able to fight his uncle on even ground and put up a strong fight against his father.

Naruto didn't realize it but he had broken out into a sweat.

"Though I can sense you are strong, I can also sense you still have much to learn." Tobirama said as he kicked Naruto away. Naruto groaned as he rolled on the ground, he looked up to see Tobirama bring his sword down on the still downed Uchiha, ending his suffering, before he looked towards Naruto and Naruto froze.

He didn't know why, but just looking Tobirama in the eyes, it frightened him. He could see it, he could see his death by his hands, he could see his life flash before his eyes, he could see the people he loved mourning over his death. While Naruto was having his breakdown, he didn't notice as Tobirama walked closer towards him.

"It is truly a shame that I must kill you. I can sense you have great potential, potential that rivals or possibly surpasses that of Madara Uchiha, but I can't sense which path you will take and I cannot risk you becoming too major of a threat to take down. If it's any consolation, I'm sorry." Tobirama said as he drew closer to Naruto, who had completely shut down.

Naruto saw Tobirama raise his blade but he was completely frozen to do anything about. His eyes just watched as the blade was swung downward.

And then it stopped, the hand holding the blade was grabbed by another man. He was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore shinobi armor like Tobirama, but his was dark red in color. On his forehead, he wore a white headband that had the Senju symbol on it. And his chakra...Naruto felt like he was suffocating from it, it was monsterous, it was just a little bit more than his father's.

Naruto's eyes once again widened when he thought of that, there was only one man that had the chakra that could match his father and that man was...

"Tobi, what the hell do you think you are doing?" the man demanded of Tobirama.

Tobirama looked at the person in surprise, "Hashirama? I thought you said I was allowed to lead this battlefront?" Tobirama asked.

"You were but I had a feeling that something major was about to go down, so I followed you to see how you lead and while I am impressed, what you were about to do, goes completely against our clan rules." the now named Hashirama almost shouted at his brother.

"Hashirama, you don't understand, he has-" Tobirama tried to defend himself and explain but Hashirama cut him off.

"I know what he has but I also know that he is just a kid, a kid you were about to mercilessly kill!" Hashirama shouted.

Tobirama looked away, "If he's left alive, his potential rivals-" Tobirama tried again but was once more cut off by his irate brother.

"I don't care Tobi! You were about to kill a child in cold blood, something our clan does not do, no matter who it is!" Hashirama shouted at his brother.

Just then, Naruto heard two people jump down near him, he looked and was extreamely relieved to see both his uncle and father as they stared hard at the Senju leaders.

"Hashirama" Madara said as he glared at his one time best friend.

"Madara" Hashirama said as he looked sadly at Madara

"Senju scum" Izuna said to Tobirama as they glared at one another.

"Uchiha filth" Tobirama said as he glared back.

Neither group said anything for a few seconds before Madara spoke, but he was speaking towards Naruto but he never took his eyes off of his rival.

"Naruto-kun, it is time to fall back." Madara said.

Naruto said nothing, he knew he was way out of his league with them, so he quickly shunshined away from the 4.

Madara was about to do the same but he turned to Hashirama, "Thank you" was all he said as he shunshined away as well.

Izuna said nothing as he followed his brother and nephew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long has he been at it?" Izuna asked as he walked into the clearing and stood next to his brother and his lover as he watched his nephew demolish Uchiha member after Uchiha member without taking a break. He wasn't using killing moves, thankfully, just Taijutsu and a few low raked jutsus, and his Shikotsumyaku.

"It's been a few hours, but he hasn't come home in about a week." Madara said as he kept his expression stoic while his lover was staring at their son with worry in her eyes.

When she had heard about his confrontation, if one could call it that, with the Senju leaders, she had freaked, but was extremely happy that Hashirama didn't share his brother's views about Naruto.

That was probably the first time besides their friendship in the past that Madara felt grateful towards the Senju leader. Though it didn't come without consequences.

When Naruto had come home, he instantly left the house and found a training area and trained himself into the ground for three straight days, then he had began to challenge most of the Uchiha clan to spars and most times, it ended up being him vs at the least 10 while at the most 20-25 members and beating them into the ground, though he doesn't come away unscathes as he had spent a lot of time in the medical tent because of his recklessness.

Madara and Kagura were besides themselves of what to do. One hand, they're proud that instead of feeling sad about his freeze up, he had begun training himself into the ground to fix it but at the same time, they feel as if he continues the way he is, he may actually end up in the ground.

"Alright, that's it." Izuna said as he walked over as he saw his nephew finish up the last Uchiha member with some move he called **Shishi Rendan**.

Naruto looked worse for wear as his clothes were torn and he was breathing heavily as he looked around at all the bodies around him but he still grit his teeth as he thought _It's still not enough!_

His eyes widened before he jumped out of the way of a large fireball that was headed his way. He looked to see who had fired it and saw his uncle standing nearby with a stoic expression his face.

Naruto said nothing as he instantly ran towards him with great speed but Izuna clearly saw everything as he either blocked or parried Naruto's attacks, he finally got bored and threw a kick toward his mid-section which Naruto barely dodged but he was unnable to dodge the following punch which forced him away. He looked up but he didn't see anyone but that was solved as a second later, he felt his uncle stomp on his back.

"ARGH!" Naruto grunted out as turned his head to look up at his uncle just stared coldly at him.

"Are you done being foolish now?" Izuna asked. Before Naruto could respond, he continued, "You froze up during a battle when you realized you were fighting someone out of you league. While I wish you hadn't I understand that. I understand that it frustrated you and that you felt weak compared to Tobirama. I understand that when you came back, you wished to train yourself to the ground to get stronger. What I don't understand nor like" he said as he ground his foot into his nephew, "is you shutting yourself off from those around you to do so. What I don't like is the fact that you are using Uchiha clan members as your personal test dummies. What I don't understand is why you have come under the belief to do all this by yourself without asking for help." Izuna said with raising his voice but considering they were mostly in an empty field, it sounded like he had.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just looked away from his uncle.

Izuna's eyes softened slightly, "Naruto-kun, I know what you are going through. I went through the same thing the first time I tried to fight Hashirama without your father around and I was utterly destroyed, hell I don't even think he broke a sweat." Izuna said.

"But I didn't even get to fight him! I froze up and was almost killed because of it!" Naruto finally shouted as tears gathered in his eyes. "I was terrified, frightened, scared as hell and I almost died!" Naruto screamed.

Izuna took his foot off of the young teenager, "And in a lot of ways that's a good thing." Izuna said as Naruto looked at him widened eyes. "Naruto, when I fought Hashirama and was beatened so easily, I actually lost the will to fight. It made me see the gap between him and myself was too huge to overcome and made me realize that your father and him were on levels that I could never reach in my lifetime. I felt as if all my hardwork was for nothing and that if my brother ever got in trouble with him, I wouldn't be able to help, if anything I'd probably be detriment towards him." Izuna said.

"So then what can I do, if I can't reach his level, then what is the point?" Naruto asked.

Izuna was quite for a few minutes, "I never said you couldn't reach his level Naruto-kun." Izuna said.

"But you just said-" Naruto began.

"I said, I can't reach Hashiram's level, I never said you couldn't reach Tobirama's or hell even mine." Izuna said.

"How?" Naruto asked desperately.

Izuna didn't respond for a few minutes, contemplating if he should say or not, he sent out a chakra sonar and saw that his brother and Kagura had left, trusting him to help their son. He made a descision.

"Naruto-kun...have you ever heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Izuna asked.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go! Alright a few thing I want to address in this chapter, I know most things seem kinda rushed and most of you are wondering why. Well that is sorta part of the plot line. I want to have it at a certain point by Chapter 5 so I kinda have to rush things, sorry to those that wish to see all that Naruto is capable of but you will get to see his complete power soon, I promise.**

 **Now to explain a few of the Japanese phrases:**

 **Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **\- Fireball Jutsu**

 **Kaminari no Kuni- Land of Lightning**

 **Jigokuzuki- Hell Stab**

 **Rakiri- Lightning Cutter(Yes Kakashi's Lightning Cutter is being made famous from someone else)**

 **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu- Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

 **Teshi Sendan** \- **Ten Finger Drilling Bullets**

 **Shishi Rendan- Lion's Combo**

 **I think that's it, if not ask me and I'll tell you.**

 **Oh and before anyone asks, the A from Lightning Country is the future Third Raikage and yes him and Naruto are friends.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Again! I am back at you again with white bans(cough cough), sorry I meant another chapter of Madara's Legacy. Damn saying is getting on my nerves, especially the songs of it. But anyway, I had some free time writing, so I said screw it and decided to begin writing this, for those of you who read and are fans of my story Rebirth of the Uzumaki, I will begin writing that story again when my exams are over, which will be in two more weeks, so just be patient with me, I love that story and I want to be able to put all my attention on it when I'm able to. Anyway, I guess my ramblings are done now, so go ahead and enjoy my story!**

 **I will now respond to a few reviews...**

 **CreedRazerReaper: Not neccesarily, I can't actually respond to this since I'm pretty sure, I'd end up giving away some of the plot, so I'll just say that everything or most of everything should make sense by the next chapter, if not I'll explain what I can.**

 **xXCoopyXx: I'll try to pick up the speed of updates but, unfortunately, I can't make any promises, I'll do what I can. As for Naruto being a womanizer...sorry can't do that for many reasons, one of which being this Naruto is an Uchiha, an Uchiha!, no way would he be like that. But I can say that he won't be a stuttering idiot when someone teases him either, I never was like that and I'll be damned if I'm gonna make Naruto like that.**

 **YuukiAsuna-chan: I can't really call the power stupid, but I can agree that the method of obtaining it is barbaric and inhumane. But I don't think that's the only way of obtaining the Mangekyo, I mean Madara and Izuna unlocked theirs but I'm pretty sure they were each other's best friends, and I hate that Kishimoto hasn't said if their is another way of obtaining that power.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I at least own this plot and idea.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _ **2 Years Later-**_

Metal could be heard hitting metal as cries of either pain or cries of triumph could be heard in the war zone.

Bodies could be seen lying on the ground with a layer of blood coating it. On the bodies were two recognizable symbols known throughout the Elmental Nations.

Senju and Uchiha.

"Die Uchiha filth!" a Senju member screamed as he and a few other members jumped to attack a lone Uchiha.

" **Yanagi no Mai** " the lone Uchiha said before he started moving in an ucharteristic pattern as he began knocking away the Senju clan members as if they were nusinsances. Bones sprouted at random points, either piercing a Senju member or blocking their swipes with their swords. Eventually, he stopped and looked around him at the new bodies that layed on the ground with a stoic expression.

"Y-y-you're a monster!" one of the few surving Senju members shouted as he held onto his side to keep himself from bleeding out.

The lone Uchiha said nothing as he walked towards the man slowly, letting the intimdation tactic set in. He finally made it to the man as he was too frozen with fear to do anything as he stared into the blood red eyes of the Sharingan and watched as the Uchiha got closer before he stuck his hand outward and said, " **Tsubaki no Mai** " as a short bone sword grew from his outstretched arm. The lone Uchiha finally stopped in front of the terrified and wounded Senju member.

He raised the bone sword up, readying it to bring down, " I'm what I need to be, for the safety of my clan." and the last thing the Senju member saw before the bone sword was brought down, was the emotionless expression the Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

The lone Uchiha was walking with the survivors of the Uchiha as they made their way back home as he walked through the moonlight, his features are finally seen.

He stood to be about 5'8, he had long, spiky, white hair which was covering his left eye, he was slightly tanned with a lean physique. He was wearing the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools. This was Naruto Uchiha.

It had been 2 years since Naruto's confrontation with the Senju leaders and he has kept himself busy. Since that day, his father had thought it wise to not take his son on any of the major fights where he and Izuna could possibly fight against the Senju leaders, so it was agreed, after talking with his lover now wife of course, that Naruto would go out with the small time battles to gain experience and it couldn't have worked out any better.

Naruto had quickly shown himself to one of the best fighters in the clan and when he was sent out, it was unanimously decided that he was the unofficial leader, especially since whenever he was sent out, the Uchiha clan had the least amount of casualties.

But Naruto cared nothing for the praise that his clan gave him, nor did he want it, no he wanted one more shot the youngest Senju clan leader, Tobirama.

His parents and uncle had told him that he wasn't ready and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from wanting to have another chance fighting him. Naruto knew of the way to increase his power dramatically but there was no way in hell he was going to do it. The way that his uncle had talked about with him two years ago...

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

At first, when Naruto heard about it, he instantly wanted to achieve it but then his uncle told him the way of activating it and he had felt sick to his stomach. Naruto maybe a lot things but there was one thing he wasn't and that was a backstabber.

He wasn't going to kill his best friend just for more power. Sure the Uchiha inside of him craved the power, basically demands it but he wasn't going to do something so sick and twisted as kill someone close to him just for upgrade in his power levels. He'd do it the hard, by working even harder.

As they walked, Naruto sensed that they weren't too far from the Uchiha base camp, so him and the other quickly shunshined home, after seeing that they weren't being followed or anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

"And that's the report Madara-sama." Naruto said to his father stoically. He hated when he had to be this way to one of his precious people but knew that it was Uchiha law and protocol so he went with it.

"Thank you, dismissed. Except you Naruto." Madara said as he was dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants.

They waited till the rest of Naruto's squad left before Madara gave his son a small smile, "Another battle with few to as little casualties under your belt. If you keep this up, you'll be taking my spot as Clan leader pretty soon." Madara said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a tic he had gained from his mother as he said, "I'm just making sure that we return with as many Uchiha members that left with me." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I know son, and I can't begin to tell you how proud of you, me and your mother are." Madara said.

"I know...how is mom anyway? Everything okay with the baby?" Naruto asked his father. That was one of the things that could actually bring a smile to Naruto's face, after his parents finally got married, they had decided to have another child, it was a little tough at first but they had finally managed it and Naruto couldn't be happier with the thought of either a little brother or sister to look after and help guide into being a better shinobi than himself. They had even told him that he could name the child when they were born.

Madara sighed, "She's just the same as she was before you were born. Her hormones shift more times than the whirlpools and is more short tempered than usual." Madara said as he rubbed his face tiredly. "We've had more Uchiha in the medical tents because one of them caught her during one of her mood shifts than fighting the Senju." he said.

"Oh, well that sucks." Naruto said, he really didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah, but that isn't why I told you to stay behind." Madara said as he stood up.

"Then why did you tell me to stay behind?" Naruto asked as his father walked to stand in front of Naruto and Naruto was able to see he was just a little shorter than his father.

"Naruto, I need you to watch over your mother for the next two weeks." Madara said to his son, making his eyes widen.

"Two weeks?!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Yes and before you ask, I can't tell you why or what's going on. At least not yet." Madara said to his son.

"Two weeks tou-san, my is due to give birth in about a week or so." Naruto said, he knew not to ask what his father was doing, he knew he'd only get vague answers or no answers at all, so he just kept quite...for now.

"I know...I know, but...this is important. Really important, if what Izuna found was true, then it could possibly mean the survival of our clan and the saftey of you, your mother, and your brother/sister. Pleas son, I need you to do this." Madara begged his son, something that really surprised him since he had never seen his father beg before, not even when he pissed his mom off, he just stayed silent while dodging her high speed bone bullets.

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds before he finally answered, "...Fine, I'll watch out for Kaa-chan." Naruto said to the relief of Madara till he said his next statement with a mischievous smirk, "But you have to tell Kaa-chan." he said before he quickly shunshined away.

Madara stayed silent for few seconds before he sighed, "Damn and I just finally got my jaw fixed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **1 Week Later-**_

"Kaa-chan, you know you're not supposed to be on your feet, let me handle it." Naruto said as he took the dinner plates away from his mother.

"You are such a good boy, Naru-chan. You had to of gotten it from my side of the family...somewhere." Kagura muttered. Kagura hadn't changed over the last two years, in fact the only thing that had changed would be the fact that her stomach is bloated and she looked ready to pop at any second. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his mother's muttering. When his father had told her about him going off for two weeks, she hadn't taken the news well...at all. Naruto had actually thought his mother was going to kill his father if he hadn't calmed her down since even though her hormones usually make her hostile towards everyone, he was the only person she'd never harm, outside of a spar at least, since he was and always would be her baby boy.

"Kaa-chan, you know that Tou-san wouldn't have gone if it wasn't important." Naruto said in an effort to not anger his mom.

"More important than the birth of his daughter?" she growled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I really can't speak for Tou-san..." Naruto began till his eyes widened when his mother's words repeated in his head. "Daughter? I'm gonna have a little sister?" Naruto asked and smiled an actual real smile for the first time since he heard he was going to have a sibling when his mother nodded her head. He hugged her tightly as he shouted, "I'm gonna have a little sister! I'm gonna have a little sister!"

Kagura held onto her son as she shared in his joy. She was happy to see him smile, it had been such a long time since she'd seen him do so. She blamed a lot of things that had contributed to that, even herself, so if she could see her son smile, even for just a few seconds, then it was alright with her.

"Oh, ooh" Kagura said as she broke the hug and held onto her stomach.

"Kaa-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a concerned expression before he felt something wet hit his feet and the floor.

Kagura looked slightly shocked for a few seconds before she looked into her son's eyes, "My water just broke..." she said and her son looked at her with a shocked expression.

"NANI?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Hours Later-**_

"Argh!" Kagura grunted as she sat on the medical table with her son by her side, holding onto her hand as she tried to bring her daughter and his little sister into the world.

"You're doing great Kagura-sama, just a little more." the doctor said as he tried to help the wife of his clan head.

"YOU SAID THAT HOURS AGO! ARGH!" Kagura shouted as she squeezed her son's hand in agony.

Naruto sat there with a worried expression, he didn't even register the pain of his hand being nearly broken. This was the first time he'd ever seen his mother in pain and it scared him, he wished he could do something to help but he never learned Iryō Ninjutsu since it just never interested him.

Everything was going good...till Kagura screamed out, "ARGGGHHHHHH!" in a pained way but the doctor could tell this was different than the ones she was shouting a few seconds ago.

"Kagura-sama, what's wrong?!" the doctor asked. The tone the doctor used instantly set Naruto on edge.

"S-s-st-stab-stabbing m-m-me!" Kagura shouted or at least tried to shout but all that came was blood flowing out her mouth.

That really put everybody in a paniced state, especially Naruto as he screamed, "KAA-CHAN!" he screamed. He turned his attention towards the doctor, "DO SOMETHING!" he screamed.

"I'm trying!" the doctor yelled back as his hands glowed green but without knowing what the actual problem is or where it is, it was useless.

"N-N-Naru-ch-chan..."Kagura whispered out.

"Hush Kaa-chan, save your strength. The doctor is helping you, just save your strength." Naruto said as tears gathered in his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand grasp his, he looked down and saw it was his mother's.

"N-N-No m-mat-matter w-what...I will always love y-you." Kagura whispered as she felt her vision growing darker.

"Kaa-chan, KAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted trying to get his mother's eyes to stay opened.

"R-R-Remember to smile, my li-little malestom. You always did have a beautiful...smile." Kagura said before her eyes closed...for good.

"KAA-CHAN! NO! NO!" Naruto screamed as he kept screaming with tears pouring down his face, he didn't even register the burning his eyes as he looked at the lifeless body of his most precious person.

The nurse and doctor bowed their heads in sadness as they watched their clan leader's son lose his mother.

Eventually Naruto stopped shouting as he just stared at his mother's corpse, silently.

The doctor finally moved towards the young Uchiha and put his hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Naruto-sama, I'm sorry for-" that was as far as he got as Naruto snapped his head towards him with a Sharingan enhanced glared that froze the doctor completely when he saw it.

"Don't touch me." Naruto growled out as he glared the doctor in the eyes. He didn't keep his attention on him for long as he turned his attention back to the corpse of his mother.

The doctor finally snapped out of his shocked state and slowly left the room but Naruto never turned his attention to him.

Once the doctor had left the room, he turned to the nurse that had left with him, "Did you see that?" he asked shakily.

The nurse nodded her head shakily.

The doctor said, "Okay, just checking." he said as he walked away from her. But neither of them could take their minds off what they'd just seen. The young Uchiha had given them a Sharingan enhanced glare but his Sharingan had morphed into the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. The doctor may not be as knowledgeable as some of the others in the clan but even he was able to recongnize what just happened...

The young Uchiha just activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. The very first ever to do so, he had to inform Madara-sama immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **6 Months Later-**_

It's been six months since the death of Kagura Uchiha nee Kaguya and a lot of things had happened. The first was that the realization of Naruto awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan. Most people or rather most Uchiha's would be happy that they were able to achieve more power but Naruto didn't feel happy, in fact when Naruto figured out that he had awakened it, he had broke down crying since it reminded him of his mother's and his sisters deaths.

It turned out that when his mother was trying to push his sister out, the umbilical cord had somehow wrapped around her neck, and when his mother pushed she started strangling her which somehow activated his sisters Shikotsumyaku which stabbed his mother in multiple areas and arteries which had her bleed out, which his sister drowned in.

Naruto had even went into a depression after realizing he had awakened his Mangekyo, which was short-lived when his father and uncle had found out he activated it and they had forced him to train with it. Naruto had, at first, resented them for making him do this but after a while, his father had sat him down and told him the reason for making him do so, it was to honor his mother and baby sister.

Madara had told Naruto that as his mother left them, she had givin her son, one final gift, a gift that she would hope he would use to protect himself and those that he treasures to protect.

After their little session, Madara and Izuna had decided to show Naruto what they had been working on for months...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **-Flashback- 4 months ago-**_

 _Naruto was following his father and uncle silently, knowing not to ask where they were leading him since chances were, they wouldn't tell him._

 _He took note that wherever he was being led, it was somewhere underground. It took a few minutes but Madara and Izuna had finally stopped walking just as they came upon some kinda ceremonial section, Naruto took note that in the middle of the room was a tablet, a small tablet._

 _"Okay, Naruto-kun, what we are about to show you, you must not tell anybody. Nobody else in the clan must know what is going on in this room for many reasons that I don't think I have to explain to you. You will figure out the reason yourself." Madara said to his son._

 _"What is it?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes on the stone tablet._

 _"First, your uncle and I want to show you something. Something we've kept hidden from the clan for almost an entire year now." Madara said as he and Izuna both turned to Naruto._

 _Before Naruto could ask what they meant, he saw what it was, in both of their eyes, their eyes had changed, morphed into different patterns-The Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _"We acivated them a few months ago. We were both training intensely and somehow or another, they just awakened." Izuna answered his nephew's unasked question._

 _"We hadn't revealed them to anyone for various reasons,one of which we found out about a month ago." Madara said next._

 _"What?" Naruto couldn't help but ask._

 _"Overuse of the Mangekyo, will eventually lead to blindness." Madara answered seriously, making Naruto's eyes widen._

 _"I'm going to eventually go blind?! Why the hell do you two keep telling me to use it then?!" Naruto yelled at them in shock._

 _"No no no no no no son, calm down." Madara said as he got his son to calm down, if only slightly._

 _"We found a way to ensure that we are able to keep our eyes." Izuna spoke up._

 _"How?" Naruto asked, still shocked that he may lose his eyes. He may not be as dependent on them as most of his clan but still the thought of going blind could scare a lot of people._

 _"By taking the person closest to us in blood eyes." Madara said and once again Naruto's eyes widened but this time in horror, "Willingly, of course." Madara spoke up again before his son could come to some horrible conclusion._

 _"But in order to do that, we must first exhaust our eyes to decease the power behind them when we do finally transplant them." Izuna said._

 _Naruto stayed quite for a few minutes, thinking over everything they had just said and then he finally spoke up, "How?" he asked._

 _He didn't notice it but both his father and uncle released a breath of relief when it seemed as if he was willing to go along with it, if he had of refused they would of had to forced him to agree with a technique of Izuna's, they would be damned if they were going to allow him to go blind because of his stubborness._

 _"First, activate your Mangekyo." Madara instructed, his son did so and he was a little shocked when he saw it, since this was the first time he'd seen it. Unlike his and Izuna's his son's Mangekyo was different._

 _For one thing, while their design is black inside of a blood red eye, his son's design is blood red inside of black eye. He also noticed something else about his son's eye. His son had a straight tomoe, meaning that he'd be able to see his opponent's moves better than other's. Though it saddened him how his son got his Mangekyo, it made him proud that he has it and he knew his wife would be happy about as well._

 _"Now, I want you to read the bottom right corner of the stone tablet, don't read anything else. You're not ready for it yet." Madara said seriously._

 _Naruto resisted rolling his eyes, but did as he was told._

 _"What do you see?" Madara asked his son._

 _"I can only read two words." Naruto said as he looked at where he supposed to with a frown. This frustrated him since he knew their were more words to read but he wasn't able to understand them._

 _"What do those words say?" Izuna asked this time._

 _"Amenotejikara and Susanoo." Naruto answered after he stop straining his eyes to understand what the rest of it said._

 _Madara took a thinking pose with Izuna telling his nephew to stop trying to read the rest and to deactivate his eyes._

 _"It seems that those that awaken the Mangekyo, also awaken different powers but they all awaken Susanoo." Madara said out loud to himself._

 _"It seems so, nii-san." Izuna said._

 _Naruto just looked from his father to his uncle, "Someone wanna fill me in here?" Naruto asked._

 _Madara shook his head to clear his thoughts to answer his son, "It doesn't matter. What does is that your uncle and I begin to train you on how to use Susanoo." Madara said._

 _"What about Amenotejikara?" Naruto asked, figuring out that was apparently an ability he had unlocked along with Susanoo._

 _"That, my son, you will have to figure out on your own." Madara said as he clasped his son on the shoulder before heading towards the exit, "Come, you have much to learn."_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since that day, either Madara or Izuna had begun to teach Naruto on how to use Susanoo and though it sounds easy in theory, it's actually much, much harder.

First Naruto had to be able to summon the ribcage, that was acually the easy part, being able to keep it up when he was attacked by high ranking techniques was where the hard part came in at. He couldn't tell you how many time he'd nearly lost his life because he ran out of chakra trying to keep Susanoo up.

Naruto had also noticed something else too. His eyesight, at times, was kinda blurry but he was still able to see clearly. His father and uncle were the same way but they said, it had to be near blindness before they could do anything.

Another thing that had happened over the last few months, is that they began taking him to the major battles again, where the chance of fighting Tobirama was high, which is where we find our young Uchiha.

His father, his uncle, him, and a few other Uchiha members were standing across the Senju brothers and their clan.

He could see him, there standing next to his brother with a calm, almost stoic expression on his face. He hadn't changed much since he saw him last, those two years ago. The only Senju, he could honestly say, he hated and feared with a deep passion...

Tobirama Senju.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I hate I had to cut it short but I promise you the next chapter, Naruto will unleash his true power. I know some of you maybe upset that I killed off Kagura but it needed to be done so that Naruto could awaken his Mangekyo without either killing himself in training or killing his best friend.**

 **I want to answer a few questions that I know you ask:**

 **Naruto's Mangekyo? Yes it is Sasuke's but don't worry because I got another in mind for him to have. And as you can see, Naruto has his own Mangekyo abilities. Sasuke will still have his.**

 **Will Naruto eventually get Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan? Yes he will, but how is a surprise.**

 **Stone Tablet? It is the infamous stone tablet of the Sage. I figured that Madara had found it sometime during the Warring Era so I said, what the hell, and had him find it now.**

 **Amenotejikara? I know it was supposed to be a Rinnegan ability but damn it, I needed Naruto have some kinda cool abilites that wasn't the Kamui because that damn ability is so overused. It was the main reason Obito was an S-rank nin and was able to keep up with Minato at 14 for God sakes. Anyway, I will have explain how Naruto is able to use it in either the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **BIG NEWS: I have decided to cut the harem idea. Not because I don't like the idea but because I don't think I could do it well and I actually care about how my story turns out. On that note, I will at least make it a double pairing with Naruto/Kushina/Mikoto. I don't think the Naruto I have portrayed would get along with Tsunade. He may not hate the Senju like the rest of her clan but he does have a strong hatred and fear towards Tobirama. As for why not Tsume, I just don't think they would click. Sorry for those that was looking forward to the harem idea, but I just can't see it happening, especially with an** _ **Uchiha**_ **Naruto.**

 **Well I think that's everything, sooooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm really liking where this story is headed now. When I started this, it was actually just a spur of the moment thing, I actually had no idea where I was gonna take it but now...now I know and I hope you all love it. Enjoy!**

 **Now to answer a few reviews...**

 **radeklegia: No you're are thinking of Amenominaka, Amenotejikara is Sasuke's Rinnegan ability.**

 **DragonPony022: I've got it already planned out, just trust me.**

 **hornet07: Kagura's death was already planned before I began this story, I just needed to decide who would awaken their Mangekyo from it, either Naruto or Madara.**

 **vilgax: Well not every Uchiha had 3 techiniques, Obito only had Kamui and Sasuke only truly had Amaterasu, just an upgraded version of it. On top of that, if he had Amaterasu, he'd have to have Tsukuyomi as well.**

 **sabery: That's the plan.**

 **xXCoopyXx: When Naruto had his confontation with Tobirama, he froze up and realized that he was scared to die, Tobirama with just his apperance scared the living hell out of Naruto, basically Tobirama took his pride as an Uchiha away and if there is one thing you can expect out of an Uchiha besides arrogance, it's pride in themselves and their clan, you take that from them, you can expect a lot of hate your way. I'm sure he respects somewhere deep down but right now, it's under a lot of hate and fear. As for not making him dense, ugh overdone and basically useless, this Naruto was already given the sex talk by his parents so he is aware of females interest in him or not, but since he's living in a war torn world, he's too busy to actually look for any potential women. Like I said, I've already gotten it already planned out.**

 **readingAngel: Just trust me, I've got it planned out. As for the nickname, I like it, I'll make it happen.**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: I could have but then I would have had to re-plan my entire story, the way I've gotten it, that technique is something Naruto's going to need in the future. Besides, really it's just like an upgraded Body replacement or one of Trafalagar Law's moves from One Piece.**

 **BruceLeeNagato: Yes, there will be variations and I kinda wish I had of thought of that beforehand but oh well. There are plenty of moves in Narutoverse that are extremely OP but this won't join that party, I have set limitations for it and Naruto hasn't awakened the ability yet, remember there wasn't an explanation on how to use it in the last chapter, and neither his father or uncle know anything about it so that he's basically just waiting for the technique to manifest itself.**

 **WARNING: Short Chapter! Explanation at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this plot.**

 **Chapter 4:**

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " Naruto called out as he spit out a large fireball at his opponents.

" **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** " two voices called out as large quantities of water are used to hit the fireball, covering the area in a blanket of steam.

Naruto panted slightly as he looked around to spot any movement, his Sharingan on full blast, trying to see through the steam but so far he's unsuccessful.

The fighting had probably began about 3 hours ago and Naruto hasn't even begun to get a break. As soon as it had started, his father and uncle had disappeared with the Senju clan leaders to begin their fighting somewhere nearby but out of the way so as not to kill their clan members. Naruto had wanted to join, even though he was told not too, just to fight Tobirama, but it seemed as if every Senju member either knows his reputation, that he had built over the last two years, as a threat or knows his intentions and engage him in a fight at every turn.

So far, he's killed at least 6 other Senju members, and if he manages to kill the two he's fighting now, then he'd, hopefully, be able to take everything in get a small rest before he goes to check on his father and uncle.

His head snaps up and he quickly jumps aways as an earth dragon just hit where he was standing. He sees one of his opponents as they throw a few shuriken his way. Instead of dodging, Naruto stands still throws his own with his left hand, knocking them away as he then puts his right hand out.

" **Teshi Sendan** " as bones fly towards the Senju member. He goes through a few handseals.

" **Doton: Doryūheki** " he calls out as an earth wall leaps from the ground to block the incoming projectiles.

Naruto smirks as he puts his hand in the tiger seal, " **Kai**!" he called out as the bones begin lighting up before

 **BOOM**

The wall is blown apart, before Naruto can could see if he had finished him off, a tree grows from the ground and entraps him with its vines as a body grows from its trunk and reveals to be a woman.

" **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** success." the woman says.

Naruto says nothing as he looks at the woman stoically.

"Nothing to say, I'd expect the great Uchiha Gashadokuro to have some words before he dies." the woman taunted as she brandishes a kunai.

Naruto says nothing as he continues to stare at her.

"Well it matters not. This is for my Senju brothers and sisters that you have killed!" the woman says say she brings the kunai closer to his throat.

"Toka-san why must we continue with this dispute? I've already told you..." Naruto said calmly as he watches the kunai get closer, "Genjutsu of that level has no effect on me." he finishes as he stares at Toka wrapped in her vines as he stands in front of her.

Toka's eyes widen as her genjutsu was reversed.

"While you maybe a genjutsu mistress, none of you genjutsu will work on these eyes." Naruto says as he stares into her eyes with his Sharingan spinning and glowing.

Toka tries to fight it, she knows what he's doing, he always does this when they fight, "Damn you Uchiha...Damn...you...to..." she trails off as she falls asleep due to Naruto's Sharingan.

Naruto doesn't stick around, he starts walking towards where his other opponent was. He found him not far from where he detonated the bones, he was lying against the bottom of the tree that he apparently dragged himself to.

It was evident from all the wounds that he wouldn't make it.

"Heh, I guess they were right." the man panted out as Naruto got within hearing distance from him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything else as he stopped in front of him.

"They told us...that you were...out of our league. That...you were closer to their league than to ours. I guess they were right." the man said before he coughed up some blood.

Naruto nodded before asking,"And who are they?"

"Our leaders, Tobirama and Hashirama." the man said.

Naruto was inwardly surprised at this but outwardly showed no reaction to this bit of news.

"I...know that...this is kinda odd to ask, but...could you allow Toka-chan to live. Y'know dead man's final request." the man asked.

Naruto didn't respond for a few minutes, mostly because he was digesting what the man had just requested to him, an Uchiha. He was already planning on letting her live regardless, this wasn't the first time they'd crossed paths and he doubted it'd be the last.

Instead of answering the man's request, Naruto said, "For a Senju, you seem to lack the hatred the regular Senju has towards my clan."

The Senju member chuckled weakly before he coughed up more blood, "And you seem..to lack..any of the hatred that an Uchiha has."

Naruto had to silently agreed to that statement. Even he knew that he wasn't a normal Uchiha, where many others would began to slowly change after awakening their Sharingan, Naruto didn't. And he had awakened both his Sharingan _and_ his Mangekyo Sharingan, but yet in still besides a brief grieving period for his mother and unborn sister, he stayed exactly the same. He attributed it to the fact he mostly grew up out of the clan to this.

"I just don't see the point of it." the man started, upon Naruto's raised eyebrow, he continued, "This hatred between our clans, I mean. It...just seems that...we're all fighting but...nobody even knows the reason behind it besides that...we're suppossed to." the man said.

Once more, Naruto found himself agreeing to the man's words. Especially since he'd more than once questioned this himself.

"I can tell...by your eyes that...you've had these...thoughts as well." the stated instead of asking but Naruto nodded all the same, the man gave a bloody smile, "You're gonna become something great kid." the man said.

Naruto didn't respond at first but his right hand did ignite as lightning styled chakra surrounded his hand, "Thank you, Senju-san." Naruto said as he walked closer then kneeled down in front of him.

The man chuckled slightly again, "The name is Kenshi, Kenshi Senju." the man introduced himself as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate to the young Uchiha.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha." Naruto introduced himself as he stabbed his hand through the man's heart, "Rest in peace, Kenshi-san." he said as he pulled his hand out.

As Naruto stood, he sent out a chakra sonar, something his uncle taught him since neither of them were sensors, and once he found the man he was looking for he quickly shunshined away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Nearby-**_

Once Naruto appeared again, he quickly took stock of the area and he wasn't surprised at what he saw.

Craters, scorched ground, blasted apart earth walls, the ground soaked covered in water and pieces of armor strewn about.

But his gaze was on the two warrior that had made all this possible.

He saw on one side, his uncle covered cuts and bruises as he held onto his sword with shaky hands as he panted heavily, with one eye closed and apparently bleeding.

While on the other side, he saw Tobirama, who, while in better shape with only cuts and bruises, was still panting heavily as they glared at one another.

Naruto saw his uncle dash in front of Tobirama and saw them clash their swords, he then saw his uncle activate his Sharinagan, which Tobirama closed his eyes to avoid being put in a genjutsu, his uncle kneed him in the ribs before punching him away and he flew back till he rolled on the ground with a boulder stopping his momentum.

Naruto, next saw his uncle flash through handsigns and call out a familiar jutsu, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**."

Tobirama went through his own set of handsigns and called out his own, " **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** " as a water dragon surrounds him before colliding with the fireball, covering the area in steam.

Naruto activated his Mangekyo to be able to get better sight of what's going on.

He saw Tobirama pull out 6 kunai, 3 in each of his hands and run into the smoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow an eyebrow at this, _Charging in blindly? That's not a very smart move against an Uchiha. He should know that, so then what are you planning Tobirama Senju?_ Naruto thought to himself.

He saw Tobirama throw the six kunai, but then he saw him pull out a seventh one, but Naruto could tell this one was different compared to the other ones, because it was laced with chakra. He saw Tobirama throw it and then grip his sword tightly.

Naruto then Izuna move his head slightly to dodge the six kunai and then lastly the seventh but then Naruto's eyes widened in shock when Tobirama disappeared and appeared behind Izuna with his sword outstetched while saying, " **Hiraishingiri** ".

Everything was silent for all of three seconds before Naruto saw his uncle cough out blood.

"Oji-san!" Naruto shouted as he shunshined right beside his uncle with his father dropping beside him a second later.

"Izuna!" Madara said as he watched his son catch his brother before he could fall.

Naruto checked his uncle over but was horrified at what he finds, "Tou-san, we need to leave now!" Naruto shouted as he hold his uncle up.

Madara nodded but before they could go, Hashirama dropped down in front of them.

"Madara, think about what I said. We could build the shinobi village, that we used to dream of when we were little! Our clan member would stop dying needless deaths!" Hashirama tried to get the person he still considers to be his friend to a peace treaty.

"Don't do it, nii-san!" Izuna suddenly yelled out.

Naruto looked at his uncle, "Oji-san, don't talk! Save your strength." he tried to tell him but Izuna didn't listen.

"Don't listen to their lies!" Izuna shouted out again before he coughed up more blood which made Madara look at him in concern.

Madara turned to Naruto, "We're leaving." he said, which Naruto nodded at and so, they shunshined away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **One Year Later-**_

Madara began unwrapping the bandages around his eyes and looked towards his son who was standing near the door.

"How do I look?" he asked his only child.

"Like an Uchiha." Naruto said. Naruto hadn't changed much in the last year. He grew to 5'10, he still had a lean physique and he had cut his hair and it finally smoothed out. Now he had it pulled into a low ponytail, and it framed his face with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He was wearing a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.

Naruto, for the last year, had trained harder than he'd ever trained in his life with his father's help, of course.

Madara gave his son a small smile, "Thanks son." he said before his eyes morphed into the Sharingan and then morphed once more into the new version of his eyes that he was finally able to get after a whole year of abusing the hell out his eyes-Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The final level that an Uchiha is able to get to with their eyes.

Naruto stared at his father's eyes and he could feel the power, radiating off of them from where he was standing, it made it shiver slightly but otherwise he was amazed.

"How goes your training?" Madara asked as he walked over to a table and began to pick up pieces of his armor and put it on.

"I'm ready" Naruto said stoically, slipping into his battle mode as he watched his father begin to pick up an orange-brown gunbai, that he had been working with for years to master.

"I know you are, son, but..." Madara trailed off as he finished getting ready and turned to walk over to his son. "Naruto-kun, listen to me. This is the last battle, the battle that determines everything. The battle that will determine the future of both the Senju and Uchiha clans, if I die. You are to be the successor. Nobody in the clan will dispute that, but if you find yourself on the losing end against Tobirama, you are to leave immediately, do you understand? This is an order from your clan leader and your father, please...just please get out of there. You are the last person, I have in this world, with your mother and Izuna passing away last year...I can't bury my son as well." Madara said as tear had begun to fall from his eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything at first, he stayed quiet for a few minutes, try and failing to put his emotionless mask back up, finally he said, "Okay, Tou-san, I promise to get out of there if it becomes too much for me." Naruto said quitely.

Madara gave a small smile of gratitude as he wiped his eyes, "Thank you son. Now, let's go. We have two Senju members to kill." he said as he morphed his eyes back into their Eternal Mangekyou state and walked out the door.

Naruto stayed still before he activated his Mangekyou as well and walked out silently while mentally sending a prayer to his mother, uncle, and little sister for luck.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go! I know I know I said I was gonna have Naruto unleash is power this chapter but I decided, at the last minute, to have it go this way for many reasons. One of which, Izuna needed to die, and if I had Naruto fight Tobirama, Izuna would have lived longer than he was supposed to. Second, Naruto needed to see Tobirama's Hirashin up close so that he can now watch out for it. Third, I wanted Madara to have the EMS before Naruto fought Tobirama.**

 **Now, I can guarantee that Naruto will fight Tobirama in the next chapter, also in the next chapter, you will ALL find out how Naruto is going to be with Kushina and Mikoto! (Cheer!) Yes yes, you will find out and you will more or likely be surprised. Only one of you came close to figuring it out but still was too far off base to truly be correct. So be ready because the next chapter will be my favorite chapter of this story so far, I hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be out by next week, I want it to be perfect.**

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter but like I said, I wanted to get those few things out of the way first.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Again! Have I ever told you guys and girls that exams are a bitch to deal with? Well I'm sure most if not all of you already know but I just had to say so again, Exams are a bitch to deal with. I spent close to two full weeks studying for one of my exams, took it yesterday and barely passed it! I almost punched my professor out of anger, but I stopped myself and realized that maybe I overstudied and hadn't rested to let any of the information settle so it was my fault. But enough of that, enjoy the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

 **BIG NEWS: After much deliberation and reading many many reviews, along with pm's, I have decided to give Naruto another Mangekyou ability. But I encourage you to listen to the explanation and the downsides of the jutsu before some of call out OP. Besides that, hope you all like it!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **AJGuardian: Well you can't really say Sasuke has Tsukuyomi because his right eye is used to shape Amaterasu while his left is used to cast it, but I understand what you mean and I've taken measures to solve it...sorta.**

 **Shigure Toshiro: Good guess, but no.**

 **antishyguy weegee: You'll just have to read to find out...**

 **DragonPony022: Thank you, he trained a lot in that one year, went through hell twice and back in his training. As for which eyes did Madara take, he still took Izuna's.**

 **dingo-822: Sorry but him and Toka don't have a single bit of romantic feeling towards one another. They've fought countless times and Naruto always won, while at the same time either complimenting or telling her that her genjutsu's hopeless against him and his eyes which would piss her off again. They only have respect towards one another, even though it's a grudging respect from Toka.**

 **Hoguie: Yes, Naruto will get Madara's eyes. As for this Naruto not being canon, thank you for pointing all of that out. And for Naruto's mangekyou abilities, I honestly hadn't ever thought of it that way but you're right.**

 **NARUHAREM FOREVEA: That's certainly thinking outside the box, but also at the same time, incorrect but really good guess though.**

 **Auvor1: You'll just have to read to find out.**

 **sabery: Thank you, and all will be revealed this chapter.**

 **vilgax: Sorry, I'm truly not good at describing emotions. He will gain it soon and as for the third technique, I haven't seen anyone use this idea as a Mangekyo ability so the idea around it is new.**

 **Guardian of The Three Planes: Obito's and Shisui's are pretty much the same, just a small difference. But like I said up top, I've decided to give him a third ability. Hope you like it.**

 **radeklegia: Just read the chapter and you'll see the answer.**

 **HellaDope: You'll see...**

 **tsutsuki94Shunshin: Naruto doesn't have Kamui, but just read the chapter and you'll find out how he meets them.**

 **Allhailthesith: He doesn't have Kamui**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot.**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto didn't know why but he wasn't nervous, which was weird because just three years previously, when he was on the battlefield, he could barely keep his lunch together. But here he was, heading towards, possibly, the biggest fight of his young life against a dangerous opponent that was able to kill his uncle, could possibly be able to fight on even ground with his father, despite it probably wouldn't last long.

If anything, Naruto was excited. After being humiliated against him previously, he was finally going to get to fight the man that had stolen his pride, something no one should ever do towards an Uchiha because then you gain that person's ire or hatred for all of eternity.

He was also thinking about what this battle means, not only for him, but for his clan and its future. His father, Madara, and the Senju clan leader, Hashirama, had somehow contacted each other and had settled that they wanted one more battle. One more battle to decide the fate of their clans and everything. If Madara won, he would be able to decide the fate of the Senju clan, but at the same time if Hashirama wins, he would be able to do the same thing for the Uchiha clan.

Naruto had been able to talk his father into adding him into the mix since he wanted one shot at Tobirama before the fate of their clan's future is decided, which Hashirama accepted.

Naruto looked back at all the Uchiha following him and his father, they hadn't been able to convinve anyone to stay back at base camp, which Naruto knew they wouldn't, everyone of them wanted to be there to see the outcome of their future, fought by their clan heads.

He turned back around and instead thought back to the new ability he had awakened about 7 months ago, completley back accident during one of his and his father's intense sparring sessions...

"Naruto!" Madara barked, snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto snapped his head towards his father, "Huh?" he asked.

"We're almost there." Madara said but kept his gaze ahead.

Naruto didn't say anything, but a small grin fixed itself on his face as he saw the army of Senju ahead of them in the distance with his Sharingan, it seemed as if the battle was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, young Uchiha, we meet again." Tobirama said as soon as his brother and Madara had shunshined away.

He stood in front of Naruto, looking just as he did three years ago. He stood just a little shorter than Naruto's 5'10 frame. He still wore the blue armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit, apparently either having the one that was destroyed when he faced Naruto's uncle replace or fixed.

"So we have." Naruto said as he stared at Tobirama stoically.

"From what I can sense of your power, you've certainly grown, but will it be enough to defeat me?" Tobirama asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and didn't respond for a few seconds, "Only one way to find out." he said as his eyes snapped open, showing the Sharingan, which Tobirama looked away to avoid being caught in a genjutsu, and as soon as he did, Naruto quickly grabbed some of his shuriken and threw it towards the older Senju, which he quickly dodged.

But that seemed to be what Naruto wanted as he did a handseal, " **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni** **"** he said as he pulled out more shuriken and threw them at the same time he blew fireballs that covered them.

Tobirama didn't react other than putting his hand to his mouth as he called out, **"Suiton: Suijinheki** " as a he blew out a giant amount of water that managed to interecept both the shuriken and fire, but that didn't discourage Naruto as he put he qucikly ran towards the Senju and jumped through the water and threw a punch which was blocked but he threw a kick as soon as it was and once again it was blocked but Naruto was counting on that as he shifted his leg to bring down on top of the Senju's head.

Tobirama released Naruto to avoid getting hit but, unexpectedly, as he was falling Naruto twisted himself in the air and threw a kunai at him, which he bent his head to try and avoid, but he felt his cheek had gotten cut.

As Naruto stood up, barely, just barely, Tobirama could see a small smug smirk on the young Uchiha's face which made him growl.

"Something you wanna say, Uchiha?" he growled out.

"Just that I drew first blood." Naruto said, in what Tobirama would describe as a smug tone from and Uchiha.

"So you did, so you did, but..." he said as he shunshined behind Naruto, "I'll draw last." he said as he held a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"Submit" Tobirama said.

Naruto said nothing.

"I said, submit." Tobirama said again as he dug the kunai into Naruto's throat but to his amazement, as soon as he did, 'Naruto' turned into water.

"I think I'd prefer if our battle were to last a little bit longer than a few minutes if that's quite alright with you Senju-san." Tobirama heard from the boulder nearby as he looked over to find his opponent sitting down with one leg bent as the other hung off the boulder.

Tobirama didn't say anything at first but he responded with a small smirk of his own, "This is gonna be fun." he muttered to himself as the young Uchiha shunshined to just a little bit above him with an overhead kick which was once again, blocked.

Tobirama grabbed the leg and threw Naruto away but he was able to correct himself in mid-air and land on his feet but he was unprepared for the kick that was head his way and connected with his chest, making him stumble, but he was able to dodge the follow up punch and throw a punch of his own that connected in the side of his head.

Tobirama, dazed slightly after the punch, tried to dodge the roundhouse kick he saw coming but was unable to as Naruto kicked him away from him.

Tobirama flew a bit of distance and landed roughly on the ground, but he didn't give himself any room to rest as he quickly kipped up and glared at the Uchiha, who was giving a Sharingan enhanced glare back.

"I see you have grown stronger." Tobirama said as he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"I see that you are still understimating me." Naruto said back.

Tobirama gave another small smirk, "So I have been, but it was only through the orders of my brother that I've done so. I will not continue to do so." he said as he got into his taijutsu stance.

"Ensure that you don't, because if you will..." Naruto trailed off, making his intent clear as the air around became just a tad bit colder.

Tobirama said nothing as he sped towards Naruto which he copied, both giving out yells as they did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With the Uchiha Clan-**_

"I've never seen Naruto-sama this way." one of the members said.

"Me either." another said.

"Well, what did you expect. That is the bastard that killed Izuna-sama." another said.

"Yeah, but still, you would think he would handle it like any other battle. Cold and Aloof, right now he's a completely a different person.

"Yeah" some of the others agreed.

 _ **With the Senju Clan-**_

"Wow, look at them go." someone said, amazed.

"Yea, I didn't think anyone besides that damn Izuna Uchiha could match Tobirama-sama." another said.

"Well he isn't called the Uchiha Gashadokuro for nothing, after all." someone else said.

"What do you think, Toka-sama? You are the only one here that's fought him and survived." someone asked, drawing attention to one of the female Senju members.

Toka at first didn't respond to either the attention or the question, but finally she said, "I didn't survive. He let me live." she said getting a shocked gasp from those that heard her.

Someone was about say something but their attention was drawn back to the battlefield as a big explosion was heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back at the battle-**_

Naruto jumped out of the way of the water dragon that nearly took him out as he did his own, " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** " as he blew out fireballs in the shape of a dragon's head at the Senju co-leader.

Tobirama dodged as fireball after fireball got closer than he liked, but just when he thought it wouldn't end, it did. He took a deep breath as he looked at the area around him, it was either soaked from his water justus or scorched from the flames of the Uchiha.

He then looked at said, Uchiha and saw him breathing slightly heavy, obviously not used to prolonged battles but still ready and able to continue. He at the same time was breathing slightly heavy as well, but that was more to the fact that the young Uchiha had surprised him a number of ways.

It seemed at first, he was going to follow the pattern of most Uchiha who basically relied on their Sharingan and countered but that wasn't the case as though the Sharingan was activated, the boy has mostly attacked wildly, too wildly for it to seem as if he was reading Tobirama's moves.

But the one thing that Tobirama hadn't seen the boy use is his other bloodline that he knows he has.

Naruto, on the other hand, was trying to decide to figure out his next action and what the usual reaction would be and counter it. It's worked so far, but not enough to have truly do any damage. It looked as if he was going to have begin to go all out.

He stood to his feet and glared at the one man that he hated and respected, " **Tsubaki no Mai** " he whispered as two bone swords grew out of both of his wrists which he grabbed and dashed towards Tobirama.

Tobirama waited till Naruto had gotten to a certain distance before he threw three kunai at him. As soon as Naruto saw them, he was about knock them away but was unprepared as Tobirama suddenly appeared in front of him and threw a kick which connected to the side of Naruto's head and sent him flying till he landed roughly on the ground with a groan.

Tobirama didn't give him anytime to rest as he quickly went through two handsigns, " **Fūton: Shinkūha** " as a large blade of wind is blow over the area, towards the downed Uchiha.

Naruto saw the attack headed towards him with his Sharingan and went through his own handsigns, " **Doton: Doryūheki** " he said as he slammed his hands on the ground, taking the brunt of the attack, but he wasn't completely since some of the attack had gotten through and cut him up a bit.

"Argh" Naruto shouted as he felt the wind cut him across the chest.

Tobirama, upon hearing the yell of pain, went through a few more handsigns, to use his favorite Water jutsu, " **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"** he said as the water in the plants around him dryed out as a large wave of water surrounded Tobirama before it turned into water and headed towards the Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked through one of the cracks in the wall to see the large vortex of water headed towards him...

 **BOOM**

Was heard all around the area. Tobirama breathed heavily as he looked at the destruction his jutsu had caused, but in his mind, it was worth it...at least it was till he saw a silhouette of a giant torso with its arms crossed in a blocking gesture. But that wasn't what was unnerving him, it was the glowing from where the eyes were that unnerved him and its chakra...

"It's massive." Tobirama said before the dust cleared and he saw what it was that had apparently saved the Uchiha.

His eyes widened as he saw a gigantic, orange armored humanoid being that looked to be made out of chakra and had some kind of shield or mirror in its left hand. When the being moved the mirror like shield, he was able to see that its face is framed by locks of hair, with an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. With its armor, Tobirama noted, it resembled a long nosed tengu and it wore a pair of magatama earrings. And dead in the center with a bit of his clothes ruined and looking banged up with cuts mostly covering him, was Naruto Uchiha.

Tobirama also noted that the young Uchiha looked to have been bleeding from his eyes as he breathed heavily.

"I...had...to use...a...hell of a lot...of chakra to form this." Naruto muttered out heavily, obviously not used to the strain the jutsu put on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With the Uchiha Clan-**_

The Uchiha clan stood stunned at what they were seeing. They all knew what it was, especially the older members but they surpsised, no, they were shocked to their core to see it from one of the young members, especially to this level.

"Is-is that..." one of the members trailed off, not being able to finish but someone else did.

"Susanoo" they said amazed as everyone looked at one of their strongest members manifest something that most of them, couldn't even begin too.

"And look at what's in its arms!" another exclaimed as he saw the shield.

The other Uchiha's looked and their eyes popped opened once they realized what it was.

"That's...!" someone trailed off as they looked at the shield but this time, everyone was too stunned to say anything.

 _ **With the Senju Clan-**_

"What the hell is that?" one the members whispered to another, only to get a shrug as a reply as they all kept their attention on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back on the battlefield-**_

Tobirama snapped out of his stupor and glared at the construct that had apparently saved the young Uchiha and he quickly went through a few handsigns, " **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"** he called out as more water surrounded him before shaping into a water dragon and headed towards the Uchiha.

Naruto did nothing as the being of chakra moved the mirror like shield in front of him and when the water dragon it, it just disappeared. As if nullified.

Tobirama looked shocked at this and did another handsign, " **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku** " he breathed out a large sphere of wind, once more launched itself at Naruto, but once it hit the shield, it once again, just disappeared.

Tobirama, grit his teeth, beginning to get frustrated, " **Fūton: Shinkūha** , **Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu, Doton: Doryūdan, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** " he breathed out in rapid succession but no matter what he used, it ended the same way, as soon as it hit the mirror, it disappeared as if nothing had happened.

Naruto on the other hand was gritting his teeth as he kept Susanoo up as he survived the onslaught of jutsus from the Senju co-leader. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, but luckily, just as he was about to drop the jutsu and try to dodge the attacks, they stopped.

After being positive they wouldn't continue, Naruto dropped the jutsu completely as he dropped to his knees and panted heavily. He looked to the ground and found his vision blurry, and not just from the overuse of his eyes either. He was still, however, able to keep his Mangekyou activated, though barely.

He looked up to where he knew Tobirama to be, and from what he could see, from the silhouetted figure, he was in the same shape as Naruto. Just from overuse of jutsus.

Tobirama panted heavily as he glared at the Uchiha, who looked as if he was seconds from dropping. Tobirama reached into his bag of tools and found he only had one left.

 _Damn, looks like I better make this count._ He thought to himself. Unknown to him, Naruto was thinking the same thing since it looked like he was losing consciousness, thanks to his overuse of his eyes and having to keep his Susanoo activated in a state that he hasn't been able to fully practice in.

They both stood up on shaky legs, and glared at one another. At some unseen or heard signal, they both dashed to where each other were, or in Naruto's case, where he feels Tobirama to be, they both threw a punch and connected, having them both step away from each other before going back to swinging, neither of them even trying to block anymore as punch after punch connected.

After about 2 minutes of this, Tobirama was finally able to get the upper hand, thanks to his experience as he kicked Naruto in the chest, hard. Naruto's eyes widened as he spit out more blood as he gasped out, trying to draw breath but Tobirama didn't give him anytime too as he kneed Naruto in the chin next, popping Naruto in the air slightly then did a roundhouse kick that knocked the young Uchiha away.

Naruto flew a bit of distance away before he hit the ground, roughly as he rolled to a stop, groaning. Tobirama, took a deep breath to get his breathing under control before he wiped some of the blood, that he knew was on around his mouth away.

He started walking towards Naruto as he began to stand up, he didn't know how long they had been fighting for, but from what he could sense, it had to of been hours as his brother and Madara's battle seemed to be coming to a close as well. Once he made it to about 15 feet in front him, he stopped.

"Are you ready to submit?" Tobirama asked.

Naruto just gave him a blood filled smile, before he spit some of it out, "Why? I've already won." Naruto said.

Tobirama gained a bloody smirk, "Even now, you seem to have a sense of humor young Uchiha." Tobirama said as he pulled out his special kunai, "I will honor you, by making your death quick." he said as he threw the kunai at Naruto's head.

Naruto, continued to smirk as the kunai got closer, but just as it was about hit him he dodged by leaning his head to the side, but his eyes widened as he had forgotten something, and it cost him.

Tobirama flashed behind Naruto and grabbed the kunai and, before Naruto could do anything to stop him, he grabbed Naruto by the back of his head, yanked it back, and slit the kunai acrosse Naruto's neck, cutting him.

Blood gurgled from Naruto's mouth as he tried to grab his throat to stop the blood from falling but it was useless as he fell to the ground, trying to stop it.

Tobirama, gained a small look of sadness as he looked down at the young Uchiha as he died.

Naruto kept trying to stop the blood but once he realized it was useless, he rolled onto his back as the blood continued to fall from his neck. Just as he felt his life failing him, he sent a weak glare at the stoic Senju before his last breath was drawn.

Tobirama sighed as he looked at the body of the young Uchiha, he may have hated Uchiha's but there were a few that had manged to gain his respect. Admittedly, it was very few of them that had managed to gain that feat, and now it seemed as if this young Uchiha had managed it as well.

He turned around to begin heading to where he sensed his brother finishing up his battle with Madara, it seemed- **Squelch!**

Time froze as Tobirama felt an indescribable pain. He slowly looked down to see a bone sword sticking out of his gut, he slowly turned his head to see behind him and saw Naruto standing there breathing heavily with one of his eyes closed as it dripped blood as he glared at him with the other eye that had reverted to its charcoal black.

"H-h-how?" Tobirama asked as blood dripped from his mouth.

Naruto gave a bloody smile, " **Uchikudakimasu** " he said as the 'body' lying on the ground with his throat cut, shattered into glass. "It's...a technique, I unlocked with my Mangekyou Sharingan. It's a genjutsu comparable to Tsukuyomi. The only dif-difference is that this drains whatever chakra I have left. No matter how much I trained it, the result was the same." Naruto explained as his vision began to grow darker.

"I...I see." Tobirama said as his vision grew darker as well. He chuckled weakly before coughing up blood, "You U-Uchiha are alway troublesome." he said as he fell to the side.

It wasn't long before Naruto shared his fate. As soon as his head hit the ground, he was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **One Month Later-**_

Naruto groaned as he felt his consciousness begin to return to him. He blinked as he stared up at the roof of some room. He began to sit up but someone put their hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but I'm gonna need you to lie back down. Your injuries still haven't fully recovered yet." he heard a voice, female, say.

He opened his eyes, and though they were heavily blurry, he was able to see his apparent nurse.

The girl was pretty, Naruto would freely admit. She looked to be around his age, maybe a year younger, she had long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She was wearing medical scrubs.

"W-who are-" Naruto tried to ask but began coughing, the girl reached over and grabbed a glass that held water in it before helping him take a sip before she sat it back down on the table near his bed.

After thanking her, Naruto tried again, "Who are you?"he asked.

"I'm Izumi Uchiha, your personal doctor assigned by Madara-sama." the now named Izumi introduced herself.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, mostly so he could see the girl clearly, "Why would I need a personal doctor?" he asked.

"I think it has something to do with the fact he doesn't trust any Senju members around you yet." Izumi said.

Naruto's eyes widened at that, "What, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked, though it may've came out as a demand.

Izumi sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but Madara-sama has said that he wishes to be the one to explain this to you." she said.

Naruto nodded since he saw the logic behind that. "Then could you please go get him?" he asked.

Izumi shook her head, "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but under orders of Madara-sama, as soon as you had awoken, you are to have immediate surgery." she said.

Naruto's eyes widened again, "What?!" he screamed.

Izumi nodded her head, "He said that since you had used whatever technique you had that it had more than likely had your vision deteriorate even further than it was before your battle." she explained.

Naruto shook his head, "No, no, right now I need to speak to Madara-sama, and if you won't take me to him, then I'll find him myself." Naruto said as ripped the covers off of him as he made to stand up.

Izumi slightly panicked since Naruto's wounds could possibly re-open and she didn't want to be the one reponsible for the person, her clan damn near worships the ground he walks on after his fight with Tobirama, "Wait, Naruto-sama, your wounds." she said as she stood up as well to stop him.

"If they haven't killed me yet, chances are they won't." Naruto said as he tried to get past his doctor in a peaceful way. He didn't have a good track record with doctors, he blamed his mother for that, she never had a good thing to say about them and always threatened them when she either had to go or took him to one.

"No, you don't understand-" she said as she kept trying to stop him but he cut her off.

"No, _you_ don't understand that I nee-WHOA!" Naruto began before he slipped and fell back on the bed, taking the young doctor with him. He blinked when he felt something press against his lips and he looked to see it was the young doctor's lips pressing against his. Izumi's face grew red as she realized this fact as well.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, dependending on who's asking, the door opened at that moment. "Well when I assigned you to watch and doctor on my son, I can't honestly say this is what I meant." the new voice said as it revealed itself to be Madara, who had an amused expression on his face.

The two teenagers broke from their impromtu kiss. Izumi quickly hopped away from Naruto and the bed with her face turning even redder as she stared at the floor and tried to explain, "M-M-Madara-sama! It-it isn't what it looks like!" she tried to defend herself while still staring at the ground.

"Oh? So you mean I didn't just walk in on you and my son sharing a wet kiss?" Madara asked, his amused expression still on his face.

Izumi didn't answer as her face just grew even redder.

Deciding to end his father's weird enjoyment of embarrassing his doctor, Naruto asked, "Izumi-san, could you please go and get my gear? I don't believe I'll be her long." Naruto said.

Izumi didn't offer any resistance as she basically shot out of the room to get out that embarrassing situation.

Once she was gone, Madara gave a little chuckle, "Oh that was fun. I don't think she could get outta here fast enough." he said with a laugh.

Naruto rolled his eys, "Is there a particular reason as to why you felt the need to embarrass the doctor you assigned me?" Naruto asked.

"What? She needed to loosen up. The only reason she's trying so hard is so that she can possibly impress and gain your attention." Madara said and gave a smirk when he heard his son groan at this bit of news.

Since Naruto had come to the clan, he'd garnered the attention of all the female Uchiha women around his age, and some a few years older than him in some cases. There was even a few women around Madara's age that had given him more than once over look but Kagura had put a stop to those women though.

The girls around his age however had tried their hardest to gain Naruto's attention. Some asked him to help them train, others asked for him to spar, and there was even a few who just came right out and asked him to let them have his children. Never let it be said that Uchiha women weren't bold.

"If she's a fangirl then why the hell is she my doctor?" Naruto asked, slipping back into old habits as he cursed a little bit.

"Because she's a fangirl with an ambition that doesn't result in her carrying your child in assortment of ways. She wishes to become the best medical nin in the entire Elemental Nations. Even moreso than Hashirama." Madara said as he crossed his arms.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "Hmmm is that so?" he said. He would admit that did sound quite ambitious and it did impress him, slightly.

Just then the air around the two Uchiha grew serious, "Tell me what happened." Madara said in a no nonsense tone.

Naruto nodded before he began to explain to his father and clan leader about his battle, not leaving anything out, and even telling him he used his new technique. Through out it all, Madara stayed silent, listening and slightly nodding as if some of what his son told him made sense.

"...and then I stabbed as soon as he lowered his guard. I blacked out so I can't exactly tell you what happened next." Naruto said as he finished.

Madara stayed silent for a few seconds or minutes, Naruto couldn't be sure, but after a while, he gave a small smirk towards his son.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." he said in a proud tone. "You've managed to do something that many Uchiha, even your Uncle, found themselves unnable to do. Defeat Tobirama Senju." Madara said.

Naruto nodded his head at his father's praise, "Thank you Tou-san, but it was only because he continued to underestimate me, that gave me the opportunity to win. It would've been a completely different outcome, had he fought me seriously from the beginning." Naruto said.

"That may be, but you still were able to win against him and you manged to land an impression blow to both his pride as a Senju and to him as a person." Madara said to the confusion of Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, that it hurt Tobirama's pride as a Senju to have let his guard down against an Uchiha. Especially someone who is as proficent with the Sharingan as you are." Madara said. "And that you made him realize that he was growing as arrogant as the Uchiha he disliked so strongly since he had assumed you wouldn't have stood a chance against him." Madara finished explaining to him.

Naruto nodded his head before he tilted in confusion, "Wait...how do you know all that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Ah, well that's one of the reason that I had came to visit you." Madara said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes again, "Why?" he asked.

"Well, its about the fight between me and Hashirama. As you might of figured it out, I lost." Madara said as he paused to see his son's nod, then he continued, "Well it was with that loss that Hashirama had managed to convince me to do something that I never thought I would do since I was a child." Madara said as he paced the floor.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

Madara stopped pacing, "To combine our clans and create a shinobi village." he said.

Naruto stared blankly at his father for what felt like 5 minutes before he responed, "...WHAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **3 Years Later-Naruto's Age 19-**_

It's been 3 years since the battle of the clans and things have been busy for every person that is either a Senju or an Uchiha. Since the respective clan head of either clan had decided to build a shinobi village, they had all worked tirelessly to ensure that it is made possible and by the end of the first year, it was.

The end of last year was the birth of Konohagakure no Sato or also known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Naruto didn't much care how his father had came up with the name but he liked it nonetheless.

Right now, we find out favorite Uchiha, standing on the mountain that overlooks the still up and coming village. He had grown again in the last 3 years, he now stood to be 6'1 with his hair in the Dangai style, he still had a lean physique and to the women of the village, whether they were shinobi or not, he was still one of the most handsomest men in the village, not that he cared for such titles. He wore some the uniform of some of Konoha's elite positions: Jounin since he was currently on the clock. He wore a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand. On his forehead is the symbol for Konoha, a leaf.

Just then he looked up and saw an eagle, "It seems like I'm being summoned by my Kage." he said before he stepped off the mountain with his hands in his pockets and just disappeared in the wind with only a little sound of lightning being the clue he was ever around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Kage Tower-**_

Naruto knocked on a door and once he heard a muffled, "Come in", he opened the door and walked into a familiar sight.

He saw his Kage, Hashirama, looking as if he had been scolded by both of his advisors, his brother Tobirama and Naruto's father, Madara, as they both looked at him with an annoyed expression as he sat behind the desk ignoring the glares.

This had become such a common thing, that Naruto didn't even question it anymore, so he quickly got down to business, "What do you need, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked respectively.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, stand down, this isn't a mission assignment." Hashirama said as Naruto relaxed his posture slightly.

"Then why was I called?" he asked.

At this Hashirama looked slightly hesitant here but a glare from both of his advisors told him to keep going, "Ah, well Naruto-kun, I have some news for you. We've got some more alliances!" Hashirama said in an upbeet tone that fell flat when the glares from both Tobirama and Madara enhanced, especially since Madara had even activated his Sharingan to do so.

Naruto tilted his head at this, "That's great sir. But...that still doesn't answer as to why I'm here." Naruto said.

Hasirama cleared his throat nervously, "Yes, well, Naruto-kun that's because you are the main reason for these alliances or at least one of them." Hashirama said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this dangerously before he spoke, "How?" he asked slowly.

Hashirama really didn't seem to want to continue but when Madara activated his EMS, he decided too.

"You see Naruto-kun, the clans that want to ally themselves with us as for two things. They wanted to ensure that in no way would we betray them so...they asked for a bethrothal." Hashirama said.

Naruto lowered his hand till his eyes were shadowed by his bangs, "Oh...I see." he said evenly.

"The Uzumaki clan had offered both of the clan head's daughter's. I'm to marry the clan heiress, Mito Uzumaki and you are to marry her little sister, Kushina Uzumaki. As for the other clan, they had heard about how their was an Uchiha that also had their clan's bloodline, Shikotsumyaku. So they wanted to see if it was true and they wanted you to fight their clan heiress, Mikoto Kaguya, to see if you were worthy. But I had managed to convice them to marry you two regardless of who wins, not that I don't think you can of course Naruto-kun." Hashirama said before he took a deep breath, "Whew, I'm glad I got that off my chest, it had been bothering me for days!" Hashirama said before he noticed the dark aura surrounding the young Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Naruto said nothing for the longest time before he snapped his head up with his own EMS activated as they spun widly, " **SUSUANOO**!"

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I hope it was everything you all were hoping for! I will be honest, as you can tell, I'm not so good with fight scenes, but I hope you all enjoyed my attempt but if not, tell me what to work on as I feel that is one of my major flaws.**

 **Now to answer the one question I know some of you will before you ask it since the review section is on the fritz again:**

 **Naruto's Third Mangekyou ability, Uchikudakimasu(Which is supposed to stand for: Shatter, if it doesn't, I apologize): Yes, it does seem to be like Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu and that's why I gave it to Naruto. Because, since it is similar to Tsukuyomi, I thought it would have been a crime for it not to be a Mangekyou ability and as I've said previously, I wasn't going to give Naruto's anyone else's Mangekyou abilities. I also needed one of Naruto's abilities to be on the verge of OP, and his Amenojikara is limited by a lot. To trap someone in his illusion, they have to see his MS.**

 **I think that should answer the major thing some of you will ask.**

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni** **: Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson**

 **Suiton: Suijinheki: Water Formation Wall**

 **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu: Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**

 **Tsubaki no Mai: Dance of the Camellia**

 **Fūton: Shinkūha: Wind Release: Vacuum Wave**

 **Doton: Doryūheki: Earth Style: Mud Wall**

 **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu: Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique**

 **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: Water Stlye: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**

 **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku: Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere**

 **Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu: Water Style: Water Shark Bullet**

 **Doton: Doryūdan: Earth Style: Earth Dragon**

 **Uchikudakimasu: As I said above, it's suppossed to me shatter. If I'm wrong, someone tell me and I will change it.**

 **Well I think that's about all I have to say...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P. S. To those that apply to, I will be updating Rebirth of the Uzumaki next.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm baaaaaaccccck...again! I know the question on a lot of your minds, and yes, my daughter is fine. She will have to wait until she's older when heart surgery is an option, but for now, she's fine and that's what my wife and I choose to focus on. We cannot thank any of you enough for the love and support you guys sent our way. My wife actually wanted to send gifts, she was so touched. Anyway, back on topic, I decided, while trying to write that I made a huge error that has bit me on the ass, and that's the common error that amateurs writers, and despite many of your assurances I AM an amateur, make in that I let my creative mind control me a lot of times and ended up writing too many stories that it will take years to finish. But, I did make the pledge to finish them and no I won't pass them off to anyone as they are my responsibility to bare and I've already decided which story to finish first and then go from there.

My first choice may not be a widespread popular choice and many may stop reading till I get to their story choice, which admittedly may take a while, and if you do, I thank you for the support and do not hold it against you whatsoever. I made so many commitments that I've gone back on because of my overeagerness for reviews and fanfiction popularity, but no more! It's time to be the writer I originally set out to be.

That said, my decision on the story will not be revealed until next month, as I have work to make up for. But, know this, when I return, it will be for the last time as if I disappear again, I will give my stories away to people I believe will do them the justice I can't.

I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...

Ja-Ne


End file.
